


Kunoichi

by Meowmeowmerida



Series: Tails of a Kunoichi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Koharu, BAMF Women, Civilian Born Ninja deserve more credit, Don't fuck your cousins children, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Female-Centric, Fix-It of Sorts, Fugaku is a dick, Grey! Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Inbreeding is a problem, It causes problems for their children, Kakashi gets pranked, Kakashi hides behind porn, Kunoichi-freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Naruto is petty, No Uchiha Massacre, Shimura Danzo is a psychopath, Shin gets help, Slight Hiruzen Bashing, Slight Kakashi Bashing, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Team 7 as a whole is a bunch of trolls, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, The clans have decided to ignore this, The explanation for the fangirls in the Academy, They are ninjas, Uchiha women are badass, Unconventional Families, Why the fuck wouldn't they be a little grey, Women Being Awesome, Worldbuilding, Yakumo Kurama gets help, and a horrible father, female mentorship, female ninjas are underestimated, fuck danzo, kind of, or at least he tries, people die for that reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: Utatane Koharu was the sole student of Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama and he made her promise him something that will change the life of one little girl, and the Elemental Nations themselves. Uzumaki Naruto takes after her great-grandfather and the Elemental Nations is not prepared.





	1. The Promise of a Student

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kunoichi Training Program](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497684) by [ThePeaPodinthePumpkinPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeaPodinthePumpkinPie/pseuds/ThePeaPodinthePumpkinPie). 



> I got the idea for this from the story ‘The Kunoichi Training Program’ by ThePeaPodinthePumpkinPie and some from the story ‘The Somewhat Cracked Mind of Uchiha Itachi’ by Kereea. Both of which you should check out although the first is really short and the second is longer on fanfiction.net under the same author.

_“A promise must never be broken.”_

_-Alexander Hamilton_

 

3rd Person PoV

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

* * *

 

 

Uzumaki Naruto was not an idiot. People liked to call her that, along with a lot of other things. However Naruto knew that they disliked her because of something she had no control over. She had eliminated all of the other variables that she could control.

 

Naruto was not an idiot. Yes she didn't know how to read completely yet. However she was currently teaching herself and everyone else had someone to teach them. She devoted hours of her day to the practice.

 

Her favorite spot to do so was an old corner of the Hokage Tower. It was rarely patrolled by ANBU and then it was usually a bored operative that only peeked inside. It was an office but now it was a storage room with documents from the time of the first and second hokages. She had a lot of reading material from Uzumaki Mito’s exasperated missives to her husband to the original curriculum for the ninja Academy. This spot was safe for Naruto that after she was kicked out of the orphanage she made a bedroll that she put on the top of one of the cabinets in the room.

 

It was here one night when her life changed.

 

She was reading like she normally did. It was late usually the only people in the building at this point were the ANBU guard and Hokage-jiji. Everyone else had decided that their homes were the better option or they were on a mission. Well Naruto had thought everyone else was gone.

 

However, she was incorrect in that assessment. There was one person roaming the halls of the part of the Hokage Tower that was used by Tobirama. This person was the second’s only female student Utatane Koharu. She sensed that someone was in the room and as she approached she heard a small child sounding out words. There was no other voices just the child’s. It was coming from an old office that had essentially become little more than a forgotten store room.

 

She realized that the voice was from the top of one of the many file cabinets that left only three feet between the ceiling and the cabinet. There was what looked like a flashlight being pointed down at some pages. From the words the child was sounding out it looked like they were reading through old mission reports. Koharu was interested in who this child was so she crept forward and saw the long blonde hair of Konoha’s little jinchuuriki. She was laying on what looked like a ratty old blanket with a beaten up old camp light that civilians use.

 

She was tiny, very tiny with blonde hair that didn’t look like it had ever been cut in her life. It was tied up in a long braid that was clumsy and looked like it needed to be redone and was curled up into a bun. She had her mother’s face with a hint of her father in her chin and eyes. Koharu watched the girl for a moment and decided to ask why she was there.

 

“Come down here little one.” Her voice is soft and quiet but the girl stops and focuses on Koharu immediately when she shouldn’t have been able to see the tiny old woman in the darkness.

 

Naruto has seen this old woman with the green glasses man that argues with jiji. She was always there silent in the background. She had her hair always tied back in a well done bun, like the geisha in the district that Naruto tried to avoid. However, this woman was old and she didn’t wear the revealing brightly colored kimonos that those geisha wore. She was mostly monotone and understated. It was easy for Naruto and probably any adult ninja to pick out that she wanted to be in the shadows.

 

“I don’t think I should obaa-san.” Naruto is always cautious around adults no matter the age or size they are all bigger and stronger than she is.

 

“I will not harm you.” She says and something in her voice or in her demeanor is sincere enough for Naruto to trust her. There is always a chance that it will backfire but it cannot lead to death.

  


She wiggles out from underneath her blanket and drops down in front of the old woman. She stands at her full height and focuses her eyes on the old woman. She realizes that she is almost ridiculously short, one of the shortest adults Naruto had ever seen.

 

“You’re one of the old people jiji gets annoyed with.” Naruto tells her and she doesn’t see but feels the flash of amusement that flickers like candlelight under her emotionless surface.

 

“Hokage-sama… is too soft for my tastes. I try to remind him that we are a ninja.” She pauses and then asks. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at the orphanage?”

 

“The kijo kicked me out months ago. I’m reading, no one comes here so no one can call me stupid and kick me out.” Naruto has learned to trust the feelings that aren’t hers and she can feel a flicker of anguish and anger flit across her senses. (*Kijo means ogress or devil.*)

 

“Why would she do that?” The old woman is still calm but Naruto knows there is anger writhing under the surface.

 

“She says that since I have no chance of being adopted that I am just mooching and I am hurting the other children’s chances of being adopted. I think she just wants the demon away from her, and I’m pretty sure that I increased the adoption rates but whatever.”

 

“I see… should I tell Hokage-sama?”

 

“What can he do? He can’t force her to not be a kijo.”

 

“No,” she is choosing her words. “However, he could get you an actual apartment, and maybe get her out of a job.” Naruto gives the old woman her trademark vicious smile, a smile that gives the adults visions of the beast living trapped inside her.

 

“Maybe, maybe not probably depends on the wording.” The old woman smiles.

 

“So your brains come from your father-” The woman cuts herself off realizing her mistake.

 

“You mean Namikaze Minato.” The woman finally opens her dark eyes.

 

“How do you know that?” Naruto decides that there is no use in lying.

 

“We’re the only two people in this village with this color hair, and the fox has always said I’m too smart for my own good like the annoying ningen that was my father.” She sees the old woman blink multiple times.

 

“You’ve spoken to the Kyuubi.”

 

“Yes, his name is Kurama and he’s funny.”

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

First Person: Koharu

 

I stare down at the girl in shock. It’s been a very long time since something could truly shock me like this. However, I should have known it would be the child of Minato and Kushina who could do that. The smile is all Kushina and the razor sharp intellect was all Minato, but the edge of feral was something that was all her own. There was also that hint of a commanding force that made me ache remembering Tobirama-sensei.

 

This girl would be his worst nightmare. She is gaunt and guarded, she feels the need to live in an office and acts far too old for her real age. She is four years old, I remember idly. I have been content to rely on information of our jinchuuriki. I cannot unsee the obvious signs of neglect and abuse. It reminds me of the promise I made to Tobirama-sensei.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

**_I had been called before my sensei and I quickly went to follow the order. I find him as relaxed as he could probably ever be, in his family home on the edge of a garden created by his dead brother’s abilities. He never smiled, it was a rare thing that was only directed towards Tsunade and the group of us students when we were young and his brother was still alive._ **

 

**_“Koharu, sit, I need to speak with you.” I sit down quickly and recognize the commanding tone. My sensei had always had this presence about him one that could make lesser shinobi shake._ **

 

**_“What is it sensei? Where are the others?”_ **

 

**_“This is something I need you to keep to yourself. No one else can know about it.” I nod seriously. “I need you to promise me something.”_ **

 

**_“Anything sensei, you know that.” It was absurd of him to ask me to keep a promise._ **

 

**_“I want you to protect my descendants.” I blink because sensei was never married and he had never brought home a so called mission baby. “I have an illegitimate son named Namikaze Takehiko that I have not claimed for his own safety. He is not a shinobi just a merchant.”_ **

 

**_“Why me sensei? Why not Hiruzen? Homura? Danzo? Even Torifune or Kagami?”_ **

 

**_“I am your sensei Koharu, and as such I know your flaws more intimately than most. You know why I wouldn’t trust Kagami even though he hates the elders of his clan more than I do, he is still an Uchiha. Torifune has his own clan. Danzo would force my child into becoming a shinobi or wait until he’s had a child and steal them.” I wince because I know he’s right. “Homura follows Danzo’s lead, and Hiruzen would bring the boy here and hide him with little tact.” I almost laugh because that is something Hiruzen would do, but I know this is a solemn moment._ **

 

**_“So I am your best choice.”_ **

 

**_“Hai, I trust you. You are discreet enough to keep a secret but won’t force my descendants to do something they do not want to do.”_ **

 

**_“Why wouldn’t you want your children to continue the Senju line?”_ **

 

**_“Because my son is like my brother… Itama.” He is quiet for a second. “He would make a poor shinobi.” I had never heard sensei speak of the brothers that never survived to see Konoha, but if his son reminds him of his dead brother I can see why he would allow him to live his own life._ **

 

**_“What if his children wish to become shinobi?”_ **

 

**_“Then guide them here, help them if you can. Especially if they are female.”_ **

 

**_“Why not tell Tsunade?”_ **

 

**_“Tsunade will soon be buried under her duties to the village and clan. She will not have time, and no one else will probably survive to see my grandchildren.”_ **

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

My sensei was correct, no one else survived to see this girl’s mother grow up. The only one left was Mito and she was slated for death as soon as Kushina arrived. Mito wouldn’t have seen this gaunt little waif. No one else had survived to see my sensei’s grandchild, a blonde boy with large eyes holding the intelligence of Tobirama and the spirit of Hashirama. I couldn’t help him more than leaving a couple books on seals out in the open and nudge Hiruzen into putting him under Jiraiya, but that was all he needed. Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato the Yellow Flash of Konoha the secretly Senju Hokage that everyone loved, that had a shorter reign than my sensei.

 

I almost turn away to call for Tsunade. Surely the last female Senju could provide a better environment for her relative, but I know she couldn’t. She would steal the girl away and hand her over to Iwa for training rather than see this girl a Konoha shinobi. I sigh because I have been putting this off for long enough. It is time for me to keep my promise to Tobirama-sensei.

 

“Meet me here tomorrow at dawn. That is when we’ll begin your training to become a shinobi like your parents.” The girl's smile is blinding.


	2. To Fullfill a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koharu begins to train Naruto, and attempts to change Konoha.

_“An ounce of performance is worth pounds of promises.”_

_-Mae West_

 

3rd Person PoV 

* * *

 

 

Uzumaki Naruto is a great student, probably the best that Koharu has taken in her lifetime. She never complains about anything being too hard, only grits her teeth and forges ahead. She is smarter than the majority of adult shinobi that Koharu interacts with on a daily basis.

 

She is reading almost perfectly after two days with a teacher to help her. She breezes through math calculations that would leave most four year olds heads’ spinning. She reads through a book on sealing faster than Koharu thought possible. By the end of her first week the little girl is creating her own storage seals. Koharu sets out a training session for her body and feels bad that she cannot possibly teach her everything physical.

 

Koharu is certainly strong for an old woman and she hasn’t allowed her skills to fall behind, but she is still an old woman. An old woman that’s survived three Shinobi Wars and one Kyuubi attack. She has scars hidden under her kimonos and joints that ache.

 

So Koharu needs to get the girl an taijutsu teacher, preferably a female one. Koharu considers Uchiha Mikoto but all of the women in that clan are forced into motherhood and monitored by the elders. The majority of the women who are good at taijutsu are dead, or a part of a clan, but then Koharu remembers one woman who could fit.

 

She sends out a message to Mitarashi Anko. The sixteen year old enters her grounds wearing a mask of brash confidence. She is loud but, while everyone else forgot a child who was a ninja at ten and a chunnin when most were becoming gennin, Koharu remembers a prodigy. When Anko sees the two of them in Koharu’s gardens she stops short.

 

It’s been a month since her first meeting with Naruto and she is a little less gaunt but certainly too small. However despite her hardships she shines like a child avatar of Amaterasu. Koharu is also painfully aware of how similar the two are, both pariahs, both losing their childhoods too early. Koharu sends Naruto to climb the trees a little farther off while the adults talk.

 

“The Hokage doesn’t know about this?” Koharu says nothing. “Why am I here?”

 

“To teach her the physically demanding aspects of being a kunoichi. I am old and have taken too many wounds to be of much use in that I’m afraid.”

 

“What happens if the Hokage finds out about this?”

 

“I know how to deal with Hiruzen and it’s easier to ask for forgiveness-”

 

“Than it is to ask for permission. Alright let’s do it.” Her smiles is just as large as the little blonde’s. “BLONDIE! FRONT AND CENTER!” Koharu watches as Anko begins a spar with the much smaller and younger girl.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

Koharu knows that Danzo loves to meddle with things, and she knows that some of the things he has meddled with has cost Konoha dearly even though he’s too lost in his own delusions to notice. She also knows that Danzo has seen her as she has wanted him to see her for years now, a broken old woman who is content to follow his lead.

 

Koharu is certainly old but she is not broken yet, only deeply wounded in some ways. However, Koharu is a kunoichi and a good one to have survived as long as she has. She is also the student of Senju Tobirama and she remembers the Will of Fire that the Senju brothers preached. Danzo has twisted their ideals beyond recognition, and like always it is time for Koharu to clean up her teammates’ mess.

 

“Koharu-sama.” A Ne operative says as she stands at the entrance of one of the tunnels leading to Danzo’s lair. “What are you doing here?” Their voice betrays nothing and Koharu cannot see their face.

 

“I would like to speak with one of your superiors.”

 

“Danzo-sama isn’t he-”

 

“I know I want to talk to one of the higher ranking ROOT members. It is a matter of Konoha’s security.” The Ne operatives leave going into the bowels of the nest Danzo has made for himself.

 

“Koharu-sama, what is the matter that you needed to speak with us about?” Their voice is almost unnervingly monotone.

 

“We have too little children going and graduating from the Academy. We are trying to keep the other villages from learning but our class sizes are smaller than ever even though I know we had a post war boom.” Any ninja with emotion would flinch. “So I know that Danzo has been stealing too many children and will be found out soon enough. I want some of the children of ROOT to enter the Academy. It will help them create covers for when they are older. This is a time of peace but we all know it will not last long and we must have every shinobi on the same side.”

 

Koharu then leaves turning away. They will not attack her and they are most likely thinking on her proposal. ROOT has grown exponentially over the years, so much that Danzo can no longer command everyone. They also cannot speak of this even if Danzo commands them because technically Koharu outranks her old teammate. While it is something that Koharu knows is horrible she is a kunoichi. She is not above using horrid things to her advantage.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

**One Year Later**

Naruto starts the year of the Academy that as had the largest number of children since the Kyuubi attack. They have to have three different classes, and Koharu knows that there are at least six if not more ROOT children. Her work was bearing fruit.

 

Naruto is five years old. Her blonde hair is spiky and reaches her knees, she usually puts it up in a high ponytail. Her eyes are a darker blue than her father’s but are bigger. Her grins are just as large and maybe a little bit more feral. She is no longer gaunt but she is still a little small. Her clothing is a simple orange and red top with the collar mimicking a kimono, and extending into a short skirt that has a slit on the sides for easy movement and is longer on the back. She then has dark red leggings the are skin tight and Naruto is easily able to pull her shinobi sandals over them. She wears two kunai pouches because Koharu discovered early on that she is ambidextrous.

 

She arrives holding Anko’s hand because Koharu is not ready to deal with Hiruzen and the civilian council trying to rip this little girl away from her. Koharu cannot be there but Anko can and Anko relishes in the fearful looks directed at her when Naruto calls her Anko-nee. She grins like she’s the monster that they think she is.

 

Naruto is undulated with hateful whispers and glares. It’s the most negativity she’s been hit with since she’s met Koharu-sensei. However, Naruto is a kunoichi in training and a good kunoichi never reacts to the opinions of civilians. They would want her dead, but Naruto refuses to die. She is the daughter of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death she will bow the moment one of these civilians turns into Amaterasu. She is a jinchuuriki and an Uzumaki and both are known to be vicious creatures when riled. So she grins the same way Anko does, savagely, a feral air to it.

 

Once she moves into class she knows that she is going to be sabotaged. Naruto was good at reading faces, even through the figurative and sometimes literal masks that shinobi’s wore. This face was smiling but hatred was scraping out the mask the teacher wore and creating cracks that some of the other children could see. The ones that have ninja written all over their parents faces like it’s tattooed there. The civilian born ninja are mostly ignorant although some of the orphans are obviously watching everything even more than the clan children.

 

They are taken to class and sat down. Naruto decides to sit down near the Aburame boy, giving him a smile. He is obviously surprised that a young girl would sit down next to him.  They start the class and taking notes. Naruto refuses to make trouble, let the teachers kick her out for non existent offenses. Of course she did get kicked out for a ridiculously long time. She was only back in class for around 10 to 15 minutes before there was lunch. Luckily she had recently learned how to make listening seals, and she had placed them at her desk. She was able to keep taking notes.

 

She had also begun the information gathering on her fellow classmates. She knew that there were other classes but the one Naruto was in had a large amount of clan children who were the heirs to their clans.

 

There was the second son of the Inuzuka Tsume, a boy named Kiba who was brash and arrogant about his own abilities. Then there was another second son this time of the Uchiha Clan Head. His name was Sasuke and he was relatively polite with a some self esteem issues apparently. Then there was Nara Shikamaru the Nara Clan heir and Akimichi Chouji the Akimichi Clan heir and they seemed content to fall into the stereotypes of their respective clans, lazy and a glutton respectively. Next was the Yamanaka Clan heiress a blonde girl who was obviously extroverted and prone to gossiping. The exact opposite of the dark haired Hyuuga heiress named Hinata who was most likely emotionally abused. There were also a few minor clan girls who were pathetic, and only slightly less confused than the civilian children.

 

Her teacher was from a civilian background, Koharu-sensei had made her memorize all of the names of the different clans in Konoha. The teacher was a man with black hair streaked with gray, brown eyes, and tan skin. He was set to retire the next year, and he obviously would make this last year hell on earth for Naruto. There was also a teacher’s assistant who seemed a little conflicted around her, his name was Umino Iruka. Then there was his friend who would help on the rare occasion that Haru-sensei was going to go away for a mission named Mizuki.

 

When they went to lunch Naruto walked around for a little bit and encountered the minor clan girls teasing a second generation kunoichi for the size of her forehead. Ino and Naruto both chased the girls off. The pink haired girl was obviously wary of Naruto but she had no such problems with Ino. After that Naruto went to sit down with Shino who she learned was the heir of the Aburame Clan. The other children were scared to be around him and Shino was quiet but Naruto could sense hurt. They talked especially about her treatment and Naruto knew that talking about the Kyuubi on the first day was a little much.

 

When they went back to class there was more theoretical work. It was more than a little annoying considering that they were all here to learn how to be soldiers not scholars. She could understand easing into it though. However, she is listening intently when Kiba and a few other boys demand to know when they start learning jutsu’s. The teacher tells them that they will be taught how to use chakra first and will begin learning jutsu’s in the last three years. Naruto was left wondering how Konoha still had ninja, but then realized that the majority of the ones who survive their teens are from clans. At least the classes for kunoichi would begin in two weeks.

 

After class Naruto stealthily made her way towards Koharu-sensei to tell her about everything that happened.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

3rd Person Limited PoV: Aburame Shino 

 

Shino was puzzled. He had been warned about the illogical and emotional nature of the non Aburame residents of Konoha. However, no one had ever talked about adults mistreating children or hating them on site. The target for his rage was a young girl in Shino’s class.

 

She didn’t seem to be very different from everyone else besides the hair. Her hair was a bright blonde reminiscent of the Yondaime’s. Her eyes were also a similar bright blue but that was where the similarities seemed to end. There was also the fact that she had two kunai pouches, one on each thigh suggesting that she was ambidextrous. However, that would not explain the hatred their sensei had for her.

 

She was also not nearly as obnoxious as the Inuzuka boy. She was quiet and both of them took notes. However, it was not the boisterous Inuzuka who was forced out of class, but the young girl. She was not allowed back into class until almost lunch time.

 

During the long lunch break she chased some girls away from a civilian born girl who was being teased by some other girls from minor clans. She didn’t even really have to do anything they just saw her and ran. Even the girl she saved seemed wary of her. So when she sat down to eat lunch he decided it was only logical to ask.

 

“Naruto-san many people seem wary or angry at you. Do you know why?” The girl looks at him and seems to consider her answer for a second.

 

“I can’t understand it at all. It’s always been this way with most people.” Shino knew that there was more to the story but if almost everyone had always hated her then she would be hesitant to tell the entire story.

 

So Shino was suitably puzzled and he found a little bit upset on behalf of little Uzumaki Naruto. His parents easily picked it up at dinner. His mother was obviously concerned like any parent would be.

 

“Shino, what’s wrong?” His mother asked.

 

“A girl was thrown out of class today. I don’t think she did anything wrong. I was sitting next to her. The teacher had an irrational hatred of her at first sight.”

 

“Really? What was her name?” His mother asked as his father looked on.

 

“Her name was Uzumaki Naruto.” He watched as his mother’s expression changed and his father’s eyebrows raised. “You recognize that name. Did her parents do something wrong?”

 

“No, but there is an explanation. However, we are forbidden from telling you.” His father answers. “I want you to start recording any incidents to form a report.”

 

“Hai, father.” Shino was still very puzzled.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**Same Time Inuzuka House**

 

3rd Person PoV  


 

“And the teacher just threw this girl out of class!” Kiba exclaimed.

 

“I had Haru-sensei and I’ve never known him to throw someone out of class for no reason. She must have done something.” Hana told her little brother.

 

“No she really didn’t do anything! She wasn’t even being loud!”

 

“Do you know who she was?”

 

“Uzumaki Naruto, she’s blonde, blue eyed and has whisker marks on her cheeks.” Tsume almost winces.

 

“Mother do you know her?”

 

“I know of the pup.” She thinks about what she’s going to say. “And I might know why. She was the only baby to survive the Kyuubi attack.”

 

“Why would that make Haru-sensei throw her out though?” Kiba asked.

 

“I think Haru’s wife and baby died that day.” The two children are silent. “Civilian born ninja like Haru-san don’t get taught how to deal with loss of a family member the way we do. So some of them and a lot of civilians focus their anger on the pup. They can’t focus their anger on the Kyuubi so it falls on her.”

 

The two children are silent for a second before Kiba erupts.

 

“That’s STUPID!” Hana nods her assent with her boisterous brother’s statement.

 

“It is musuko*, it is.” (*musuko means son*).

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**Same Time Ino-Shika-Cho gathering**

 

“There was this girl that just got thrown out of class!” Ino yelled.

 

“I’m sure there had to have been a reason.” Inoichi tried to reassure his daughter.

 

“No she didn’t really *munch* do anything. Right Shikamaru?” Chouji asks his friend

 

“Hai, she was taking notes. The teacher hated her on site. It was very troublesome.”

 

“What was her name?" Choza asked from behind the grill.

 

“Uzumaki Naruto,” Ino reported to the assorted parents. They all seemed to look at each other.

 

“Naruto is a special case…” Choza began.

 

“We can’t really speak of it.” Shikaku begins. “However, she was the only child the survived being born on the day of the Kyuubi attack.”

 

All three children were left with more questions than answers.


	3. If You Are Going to Sabotage Me, Do It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's teachers learn what happens when you decide sabotaging children is a good idea. Spoiler, it doesn't go well for them.

_“It’s a lot easier to sabotage your career than to have a career to sabotage.”_

_-Win Butler_

  


3rd Person PoV 

* * *

 

 Despite her best efforts Naruto was suffering under her teacher’s hate fueled regime. He ruled the classroom with an iron fist, one that he was metaphorically beating Naruto with. Her listening seals could only get her so far, even though her teacher had yet to discover them. Naruto was betting Shino was preventing that. Koharu was inclined to agree with her judgement. There was also the girl’s kunoichi arts teacher who declared on sight that Naruto was unteachable.

 

Over the last month all of the clan children, and one second generation kunoichi hopeful, gathered around Naruto. They were her protectors and advocates, and Koharu could not be more pleased. It was rare that clan children were so close with one another or agreeing on anything. The fact that they got a civilian girl who could become either a great medic or a great genjutsu user in their group was even better.

 

So Koharu was not completely angry at having to go to a Council Meeting. Luckily, it was just the Shinobi side of the council. They had called for this meeting. Koharu was honestly more intrigued than anything, it was rare for the clan heads to be united enough to call a meeting. Koharu had a hunch that it was over Naruto’s treatment.

 

When Koharu entered along with her former teammates all of the Clan Heads were there. All of them except for a confused looking Fugaku and smug minor clan heads were angry but keeping it buried down. Of course Fugaku wasn’t letting the confusion show on his face but Koharu was a teammate of an Uchiha she knew how to read their faces. She sat down to the left of Hiruzen with Homura on his right and the meeting began.  

 

Surprisingly, at least to her teammates, the usually silent and stoic Aburame Clan Head began to speak.

 

“As most of you know, my son and many other clan children started the Academy this year. Including one very special young kunoichi in training.” Hiruzen is obviously confused and so was Homura. “One Uzumaki Naruto, who has been sabotaged since day one.” That caused Hiruzen to begin listening in. “My son Shino came home the most upset I’ve seen him since he was a toddler. Talking about the first child outside the clan who had ever shown him kindness, who had sat next to him without fear was kicked out of class for taking notes.” There is a surprising amount of anger in the usually emotionless Aburame’s voice. “And my son’s story is something that is the same across every clan child.”

 

“I have not heard of this.” Fugaku interrupts.

 

“And when do you talk to your youngest?” Tsume asks him scathingly. “Everyone here knows that all you do is yell at him and scold him for not being your eldest.”

 

“Inuzuka-san,” Hiashi scolds his contemporary. “Please do not meddle in a parent raising their child especially a clan child. However, I to have been told this. My daughter found out about the Uzumaki Clan in the Clan Records and asked me if the Uzumaki had done something to inspire such hatred.”

 

“My heir, Hana, was particularly distressed at the treatment of the pup by her old teacher.” Tsume says.

 

“All of us have heard of it as well. It is very troublesome.” Shikaku says gesturing to the Yamanaka and Akimichi Clan Heads.

 

“So what if the demon is being sabotaged!” A new minor clan head interjects, and Koharu decides to but in.

 

“Because I doubt this is the first case of sabotage suffered, Yurei-san.” Everyone turns to look at Koharu. “Yes many dislike young Uzumaki because of the burden she deals with. However, many people also dislike the Uchiha Clan and have suspicions about them. Who’s to say that Uzumaki isn’t another on a long list of sabotaged children? This is threat to the very essence of Konoha. Our children are our future. I for one cannot allow the sabotage on any child because I know that if _children_ are able to see sabotage that this is blatant and the saboteurs are too bold for this to have been their first time.” Fugaku pales at the thought that Uchiha’s have been sabotaged and so do all of the minor clans.

 

“What should we do about it then Koharu-sama? We need proof.” The Kurama Clan Head asks.

 

“My son has been recording incidents.” Shibi reports. “However, I see no reason to not post a few hidden ANBU to look in on classes.”

 

“Let’s put it to vote.” Hiruzen commands anger leaking off of him. “All in favor of having ANBU watch the classes for signs of sabotage.” Every single member of the Shinobi Council raises their hands even the minor clan heads. “Then the decision is unanimous. I will send ten ANBU to watch the classes without alerting the teachers. We will meet back when they have sufficient evidence.”

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

It was a week later that the council had reason to bring in Naruto’s normal teacher. Her kunoichi arts teacher tripped Naruto into an open flame during a cooking lesson. She got second degree burns on her right hand all the way up to the middle of her forearm. Her left hand is only slightly singed, but her right palm has a third degree burn on it.

 

The girl had to be rushed to the hospital and when the teacher attempted to refuse treatment to the little girl. Well, Hinata suddenly became very good at jyuuken, and at seeing the different points in her teacher’s legs. Naruto thought it was amazing, the children that had been told Naruto was demon were horrified. Not at the teacher’s defeat but at the fact that one teacher hated her so much to burn her terrified the other girls.

 

It was the middle of class the next day when an ANBU interrupted. 'Class' usually consisted of the teacher attempting to lecture the brats and get revenge on the demon, and a surprising amount of KI leaking from almost every student. (By the time they are gennin everyone in the classroom had been exposed to so much KI that even a kage’s glare wouldn’t make them shake.)

 

“Chunnin Suki Haru?” The teacher looked at the ANBU.

 

“Yes? Is there something that you need ANBU-san?”

 

“We need to get your statement Haru-san, there was an incident with one of your students.” The chunnin readily agrees to the ANBU’s demand.

 

“Of course, Iruka I have the lesson plan on my desk and everything else in the drawer.”

 

The man then follows the ANBU out not knowing that he had just sealed his fate. Iruka was left with a large amount of children. He was terrified because they hated their other teachers but instead of all of them immediately glaring at him and focusing all of their KI onto him, only a few did that. The others were curious but wary of their hopefully new teacher.

 

Iruka apparently passed their test when he didn’t use his power to banish Naruto from the classroom. There was a quiz and Iruka handed out the quizzes to every single child. It was only moments later that Hinata raised her hand.

 

“Iruka-sensei? I think something is wrong with my quiz.” The young teacher immediately comes over and to his shock finds a genjutsu seal over Hinata’s quiz. He also found a notation that this particular quiz was for the demon.

 

Iruka was absolutely horrified. He knew that Naruto was hated by a lot of Konoha’s residents but he didn’t think they would purposefully sabotage the young child. Then he remembered that one of her teachers had tripped her into a fire and refused to get her treatment. Iruka had obviously underestimated the hatred of the villagers had for the young jinchuuriki. He went through the motions for the rest of the day after giving Hinata a new quiz. Then after school he went through all of the blonde’s old quizzes and tests and found similar seals all over them and the same notations.

 

He immediately made his way to the Hokage’s Office evidence in hand. He rushed in pushing past the secretary and burst into the room. He was met by the Hokage and the Elders along with the infamous Shimura Danzo.

 

“Hokage-sama! I’ve found evidence that Chunnin Suki Haru has purposefully been sabotaging Uzumaki Naruto’s tests and quizzes through the use of a genjutsu seal.” Iruka had known the old Hokage for a long time and Iruka had never seen him this angry.

 

“Iruka, could you have stopped this?”

 

“I didn’t know about it. I was treated as a shadow rather than an assistant teacher. I will gladly submit to anything you want me to do Hokage-sama.”

 

“Good, Ox escort Umino to T&I.” The ANBU grabbed Iruka’s arm and shunshined to a cell that was empty.

 

He waited for a few moments before a man that he had only seen a couple times when he picked up his daugher Ino. It was Yamanaka Inoichi, the Head of the Yamanaka Clan and considered a prodigy in their clan jutsu’s and one of the best interrogators in the world.

 

The man didn’t say a word to Iruka only made a handsign and collapse boneless into the chair he had sat in almost immediately after he entered the room. There is a prickling in the back of Iruka's skull for a few moments before the man sits up and leaves the room without saying a word. Not long after that a purple haired woman who usually picks up and drops off his blonde student, comes in the room.

 

“You’re free to go. Thanks for the evidence against the assholes who decided to fuck with my little sister. I’m in your debt.” She says all of this with a suggestive purr and Iruka has never felt more mortified in his entire life.

 

“Uh, it was n-no-nothing r-re-really.” The purple haired woman gives him a smirk and Iruka gulps and decides a tactical retreat is the best option right now and he hightails it to his apartment.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**The Next Day**

 

The next day when the children file in for class they notice a lot of ANBU hanging around and a lot of the normal teachers missing. Iruka and his friend Mizuki are in the front of the class instead of Haru-sensei. All of the clan children hope he doesn’t come back ever.

 

Naruto notices a dark aura around Mizuki and decided to talk with him later or set one of the other kids on it. He did glare at her a bit but his heart didn’t seem to be in it. She stared at him whenever she could get away with it. At lunch Sakura finally asked her.

 

“Why are you staring at Mizuki-sensei so much?”

 

“He’s very dark, but I think I can help him.” Her classmates were now used to her vague and strange descriptions of other people now that they knew she was a sensor.

 

“Well, if you can help him then that’s good. I know many of the people you describe as dark are usually people that are not above horrid things.” Shino agreed.

 

After school Naruto stayed, as Anko-nee was too busy to pick her up. She found Mizuki muttering something in the school yard.

 

“Mizuki-sensei,” he whirled around to face her. “Why are you so angry?” He seemed struck at her question.

 

“What’s it to you?”

 

“Ah, I see you’re hurt.” There is a rage that boils up. “Mizuki-sensei bottling up emotion doesn’t help you.”

 

“I’m not taking advice from a child.” He snarls looming above the very calm blonde girl.

 

“Child is a relative term Mizuki-sensei. It implies innocence and naivety, of which I have neither. I am not a child, I am a demon or so everyone tells me, and as a demon I’ve experienced a lot of hurt, and a lot of rage. Tears don’t help do they?” The man is silent and trembling. “The best thing that you can do in my experience is to live Mizuki-sensei. You don’t live when you are angry and lashing out at everything. You plot, you stew, and you try to not let the hurt bubble up. So live happily Mizuki-sensei because being happy is better than being angry.”

 

Naruto turned and left the Academy grounds behind and a man who realized that age does not dictate wisdom.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

The Council convened for the second time that month. All of those in the council knew that something was going on considering the number of teachers that had been dragged out of the Academy. A chunnin began the presentation.

 

“What has the investigation found?” The Hokage asks rage curling off of him like flames and the chunnin shakes but keeps his composure.

 

“Koharu-sama was correct. We have found several cases of sabotage among many children, usually Uchiha Clan orphans-” Fugaku bangs his fist on the table and then asks.

 

“How many were sabotaged?”

 

“All of the ones that have gone through the Academy since the Kyuubi attack, Uchiha-sama.” Koharu could say many bad things about Uchiha Fugaku but the man does love his clan and he looks stricken at the confession. “There have been a confirmed six that may have died as a result of this sabotage.”

 

“I see,” Koharu says breaking the grim silence. “How many of the staff were involved in this?”

 

“Around one third,” and all of the clan heads’ eyes narrow. “However, many of them were due to retire within the next few years and we have replacements waiting for most if not all of them.”

 

“How are we going to mitigate the damage?” Shikaku asks.

 

“I believe I might have an idea.” Everyone turns towards Koharu. “My house is empty, we cannot change the curriculum and interrupting class time would set them back. I am suggesting that maybe we can set up an after school program, which can use my house as a base, that is manned by jounin not cleared for field work and chunnin who wish to work for the Academy. We have had dismal survival rates among our civilian born ninja, many of them have been little more than cannon fodder. I wish to help those that are dedicated enough to work a little harder.” Everyone is shocked at her proposal.

 

“Koharu.” Hiruzen says.

 

“If you trust me that little Hiruzen send only those that you trust. I am not going to try and turn them into machines. _I_ still remember our sensei’s teachings.” Hiruzen looks between Koharu and Danzo and sees the anger radiating off of their scarred teammate.

 

“What exactly would be it’s purpose besides what you’ve already said. What would you expose these children to?” Akimichi Choza asks her.

 

“Specializations, more physical training, and survival training. Really I would try to cover all of the deficiencies in our current curriculum-”

 

“What deficiencies?” A particularly pompous civilian who helped design the current curriculum asks.

 

“The ones that are making the average age of death among civilian born shinobi 16.” The man pales at that statistic. “I want to prevent that as much as possible, and maybe it’s the Academy, and maybe it’s lazy jounin but I want to set our next generation up for success just like the Nidaime did with myself. I want more ninja to survive to see my age.” With the man sufficiently cowed her teammate decides to interrupt.

 

“All for Koharu’s plan?” The majority of those in the room raise their hands even some of the civilians. “All against?” Only a few civilians raise their hands. “Now what about the budget…”

 

And so begins the politics of change which will ultimately change the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Naruto probably seems a little OOC but she takes more after her father in this verse and she is a very hated child with an equally hated older sister figure. She is also a very talented sensor with the abilities to sense negative emotions thanks to Kurama. She knows a lot about the darkness of humanity at this point. I also decided that since Naruto already knows about Kurama then there was no reason for Mizuki to go all evil. I'm not going to make him a huge character, I just didn't want him to be that cliche villian.  
> Also poor Iruka, this is the beginning of IrukaxAnko.


	4. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koharu's plan is working maybe a little too well also with a side of fucking over Danzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is a filler before the shit hits the fan next chapter. So that is why it’s a little boring.

_ “We don’t stop going to school when we graduate.” _

_ -Carol Burnett _

  
  


3rd Person PoV

* * *

 

 

It takes Koharu’s home months to get it ready for the influx of small children that were going to come in. It was decided by the council that the younger children would go first. They would most likely have the biggest problems with their futures due to the sabotage. The older ones were both warned and had probably been corrected by their jounin senseis at this point.

 

When the young children came to Koharu’s home, most escorted by their parents, they were greeted by many jounin. Koharu had mixed up the classes so the children could interact and start to know a larger number of their future comrades. Naruto and all of the other children were extremely eager to learn especially the civilian children who were going to be exposed to specializations for the first time.

 

When class began Naruto immediately sat next down next to a quiet scarred boy. He had reddish brown hair that was cut very short and seafoam eyes. His name was Ryuunosuke. He was always watching everyone around him and Koharu was pretty sure that he was a ROOT trainee. Naruto apparently liked his chakra and immediately dragged him into her orbit. 

 

She was content to attempt to bring him out of his shell until the Incident.

 

The Incident started when Kiba and then later Naruto, whose senses were enhanced by the Kyuubi’s influence, smelled blood on the boy. They brought him before Koharu who immediately got medics involved to keep Danzo from making the child disappear. The on site medic was horrified to find what appeared to be markings from torture all over the boy’s body. Koharu saw all of the hallmarks of a ‘defective’ ROOT trainee.

 

When they took the boy to the hospital the entire staff was horrified, and Danzo cut his losses with the boy. When they did a genealogy test they found out the reason why Naruto had immediately latched onto him. He was an Uzumaki, a cousin of Naruto’s. It was not so strange to find and it was very easy for Hiruzen to get Uzumaki Ryuunosuke living with Naruto.

 

Naruto was overjoyed and the young boy seemed more overwhelmed than anything. It was also hilarious to watch him get beat up by his smaller younger cousin after he attempted to treat her like glass. Koharu saw that Naruto’s actions had lit a fire in the boy’s eyes and Koharu was happy to watch what would happen.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

3rd Person Limited PoV: Uzumaki Ryuunosuke

 

Ryuunosuke, as he was now firmly calling himself, was not used to having a last name especially a clan name. There were a few children among the trainees who had been readily identified as members of different clans. Ryuunosuke had immediately began to research all he could about the Uzumaki’s, as soon as he had escaped the large infirmary. He had had worse injuries at that point and the nurses’ fussing over him had made him angry.

 

He knew that from his research that Naruto was considered the Clan Head of the Uzumaki as the last member of the Main Branch of the family. Ryuunosuke was related to a very well known Uzumaki from the Warring Clan’s era who had been known under the epithet Uzu no Kuni’s Red Dragon. (Yes, Ryuunosuke did understand the irony of his chosen name versus his ancestor’s nickname, he liked to think of it as a tribute to his ancestor.)

 

As Naruto was both his Clan Head and female which, in his experience, are easy to defeat. Ryuunosuke had resolved to keep her safe. Naruto, Ryuunosuke soon found out, was not weaker than Ryuunosuke and neither was her friend Sakura. Naruto was quick both in body and mind. She was flexible and had apparently been drilled in dodging all of her enemies’ attacks while losing very little energy herself. Ryuunosuke was soundly defeated in all of their spars.

 

However, Naruto was not one to beat him for his deficiencies and instead only told him to improve himself any way he could Ryuunosuke had taken to spending vast amounts of time reading anything he could get on fuinjutsu. He would even lose sleep over it and Naruto never scold him for it unless he was losing too much sleep.

 

Ryuunosuke learned from watching other families and some books that Naruto cared about him. This often included anxiety over your loved one’s health.  (Which was apparently impacted by lack of sleep.) Along with fond exasperation, Naruto didn’t seem to do this but then again they were of a similar age, the purple haired woman whom Naruto called Anko-nee did. So Ryuunosuke realized that you often had to have seniority to be both fond and exasperated.

 

Ryuunosuke decided that since he couldn’t defeat Naruto that he would attempt all he could to get up to or near her level. Once Naruto and Anko forced him to sleep for at least 7 hours, if not more, he began to train heavily. He sparred against several opponents at once, he drilled his kunai, shuriken, and senbon skills relentlessly, and practically destroyed books on fuinjutsu from reading them so many times. Of course that only got Naruto to train harder and Ryuunosuke was always either on the same level or a little behind. However, Ryuunosuke knew that he would probably never truly catch up to her. The demon in her stomach and the ability to be creative since day one gave her an edge that Ryuunosuke could never hope to dull. 

 

But Ryuunosuke was an Uzumaki and an abused child and both could rage enough to bring down cities. He was not going to give up.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**7 Months Later**

 

By the time Naruto is six years old. Her life is fuller than she could have ever dreamed. She had an older sister, a grandmother, and a cousin who was like a brother. She had a large group of friends, ones who had rallied around her and helped get their horribly biased teacher away from her. Naruto was now at the top of her class with only Sakura rivaling her academically, and sometimes surpassing her, and Hinata being her main threat during spars. 

 

Koharu-sensei’s was really great for Naruto and the other girls who wanted to put in the effort. The civilian girls that actually went were pulling above the minor clan girls. Of course there was also the beginning of the scourge upon all ninja kind: fangirls.

 

“Aaand another one bites the dust.” Sakura says pretending to be a commentator on their spars. “Yamanaka Ino is truly sweeping away the competition.” All of the girls around her roll their eyes at the pun based off of Ino’s finishing move of sweeping the legs out from under her opponent.  


 

“Fuki-san has not kept up with her training.” Naruto says even though the girl can obviously hear her.

 

“I heard she was following Uchiha-san around.” Hinata reported whose emotional problems had been helped immensely by being around a supportive Koharu and having friends  


 

“Like one of the possible heirs for the entire Uchiha Clan would marry a civilian girl.” Naruto scoffed and rolled her eyes. “They’ve been marrying their cousins for forever and unless something radically happened in the clan I seriously doubt they would allow it.”

 

“Shut up freak! I bet Sasuke-kun would choose me over you!” Some random dark haired girl screeches.

 

“Actually our mother’s were friends, and I am a member of a clan traditionally allied with the Senju’s.”

 

“Not to mention that the kekkai genkai’s of your clans have very different natures and would most likely mesh very well.” Hinata stated.

 

“Hyuuga Hinata! Namirui Umi! Sparring ring!” Mizuki orders.

 

“I’ll enjoy destroying you, you pupiless freak! You are not allowed to say those things about Sasuke-kun!”

 

“BEGIN!” Mizuki shouts.

 

“You know I don’t under this whole fangirl thing." Naruto says as Hinata thoroughly thrashes her opponent. "I don’t think we have the capability of being attracted to the opposite sex yet. We’re only six years old.”

 

“It’s probably somewhat encouraged by their mothers. My mom tried and I think she was worried about how financially secure I was going to be in the future.” Sakura tells them.

 

“It’s disgusting to encourage girls as young as us to pretend we like guys.”

 

“I agree with you,” Hinata says after she defeated her opponent. “However, clan boys are a much safer bet than… What’s the other option?”

 

“Wealthy merchants, and she’s right. A lot of the wealthy merchants I’ve heard of have been trying desperately to get their son’s engaged to nobles.”

 

“Aw, so it’s a safer bet because if they get rejected by a wealthy merchant the others won’t go for her, but clan’s take care of their own.” Ino concludes.

 

“Exactly!” Sakura exclaims.

 

“Not to mention that clan’s have a larger population to pull from.” Naruto adds.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Sei Haruhi! Uzumaki Naruto! Sparring ring.” He looks over and sees a giggling Haruhi. “NOW!”

 

Naruto faces down her opponent trying to emulate Shikamaru, mostly to piss him off. The girl has to glared at by Mizuki and almost forced into the ring. Once she sees Naruto her previously happy aura seems to immediately turn into anger. She was one of the few girls who had transferred in their second year and who hadn’t witnessed the kunoichi arts teacher attempt to horribly scar Naruto. She was filled with hatred towards Naruto.

 

“I’ll enjoy this freak!” The do the customary bow to their opponents and before the other can even react Naruto kicks the girl out of the sparring ring. She is left confused, probably bruised, and with a new fear of the so called demon.

 

“You should see Koharu-sensei before saying you’ll do things that you can’t back up.” Naruto then makes her way back to her friends whistling.

 

“Maybe they should get her to teach a class.” Ino suggested.

 

“What about Anko-sensei?” Sakura offered but Naruto retorted.

 

“If Anko taught class the parents would have to sign liability forms and almost all of the girl’s besides our little group would drop out.”

 

“Not all of them what about that one Ne girl that’s named after a weapon?” Ino asked.

 

“You mean Katana?” Hinata questions.

 

“Yeah her! She would totally stay even after Anko-sensei purged the fangirls.”

 

“She should become a part of our group.” Naruto tells the other girls. “Then when Yakumo can finally come to school we’ll have an even larger group against the dreaded fangirls.”

 

Naruto and Yakumo had met at Koharu’s Ninja Tutoring as it was eventually called. She was a very interesting person for Naruto because of her ID and for a second Naruto thought she was a fellow jinchuuriki. Yakumo really wanted to become a kunoichi but her body was deemed too weak for the strain. Koharu had started to expose her to various medics who deemed her problem fixable. Apparently, it was a product of inbreeding and it was a time intensive process. Some of the medics were angry at the Kurama’s for not taking the girl to the hospital because she could have been in the Academy if she had gotten help earlier.

 

Naruto honestly thought that there were a surprising amount of children in her age group with problems from inbreeding. First there was Shin another ROOT trainee who had lung issues that were commonly found among clans who practiced inbreeding. Then Yakumo who was dealt a body that couldn’t keep up with her dreams. There was also some of the civilian cousins of Sasuke who were… not normal. Naruto and Ryuunosuke resolved that inbreeding would not be a problem within the Uzumaki and Senju Clans.

 

Honestly it was very easy for Naruto and a lot of her age mates to see the problems that were easily avoided if you just did not have children with your cousins. It was even frowned upon by medics who usually just fix up your injuries. The majority give up early on, on keeping ninja away from hurting themselves. However, they hated inbreeding and it had been proven over and over again it was not a good idea and that it did not help your kekkai genkai. None of the adults in clans would listen to them of course, well not yet anyway but there were a lot of heirs of children of clan heads in their group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did give Naruto a cousin because I came up with this character and I just couldn't not put him in the story. He's kind of adorable because while he is an Uzumaki he was also snatched up by Danzo and doesn't really understand when he does something crazy like escaping a hospital.


	5. A Mother's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha Massacre from Uchiha Mikoto's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the Uchiha Massacre you know and so much happens.

_ “Children are the anchors that hold a mother to life.” _

_ -Sophocles _

 

First Person: Uchiha Mikoto

_ ‘Blah’  _ thinking in first person.

* * *

I might have been forced from the shinobi forces by clan tradition but that does not mean that the word kunoichi isn’t carved into my very bones. I have always been a fighter at heart. I was promoted to jounin before sixteen, and while all of the men in my clan put Itachi’s success on Fugaku, I know that Sasuke got everything except for his looks from his father.

As the daughter, wife, and possible mother of a clan head I was one of the few women allowed in the Uchiha meetings. The only others that were allowed were the elderly women of which there are two, my aunt and Elder Sumato who was the oldest living Uchiha known, and the widows who were there to serve the men refreshments and such. During the Warring Clans Era it was much more than refreshments and some men still continue the tradition. While I was an important woman entrusted with Uchiha Izuna’s blade, a ceremonial tool rather than a weapon, I was not allowed to vote. Only the elder women could along with the men who were age 25 and above or jounin could vote.

I wish I could vote or argue but I would not be allowed back in if I did that. I wish I could scream and shake these men who have decided that their pride is more important than our clan’s future, than our children’s lives. They think they can see everything but I know that they are blind and so do all of the other women in the clan, they can see it as well. I cannot do the things I want because I am not the headstrong kunoichi who thought fighting was all there is to being a ninja. I must be quiet, I must gather information because I need to make a plan that will work. I have to secure my clan’s future because obviously the men cannot be trusted to do it.

So I began to plan. Every vote especially a final one was full of symbolism. The men who agreed with the clan head’s choice would have unmarked palms. Those that disagreed would have red on their palms. In the Warring Clans Era if you disagreed it often meant death for you and your family. So I knew that all of the men would be marked by the fact that they had clear palms.

I gathered the widows along with all of the other Uchiha women and we formulated a plan. The moment all of the men’s hands were raised we would know the number of our enemies. The majority of the widows were active shinobi and only a few were not. We taught the civilian women how to slit someone’s throat, how to kill. I put them under a genjutsu to make sure they don’t freeze up. When the elder’s ask why I am teaching some of the civilian women to fight. I answer that the plan will go through and we will need everyone we can get to protect the children. I know my aunt and the other female elder suspect something, but the men are oblivious.

Uchiha men have always been able to rely on their women. It was a fact of life for them, even more than the ability to activate the Sharingan. It was easy to replace Izuna’s rusted ceremonial blade, which almost always stays in the sheath, with my own blade from when I was a jounin. It was easy to get the women to sew pockets for kunai in their sleeves. It was easy to plan but I knew it would be harder to do.

However, we were mothers and we were given a choice: our clan’s pride or our children’s lives. I am not a special case I will choose my children always, even though my eldest could protect himself. I am a mother, I am a kunoichi, and both are fierce protectors with nothing like morals or honor holding them back.

The Uchiha men were going to learn that there is always a line that you can’t cross because even your most fervent supporters will turn against you.

The day of the final vote I wear a catsuit under my best kimonos. My hair is in a beautiful and traditional bun held in place by my great grandmother’s hair pin. My great grandmother was the only child of Tajima, Madara’s father, left after her half-brother stormed off and came back with the Kyuubi. It is from her line that I originate. I wear my best traditional makeup and Izuna’s sheath with my blade inside is tucked into the back of my obi keeping my back straight as is tradition.

“You look beautiful,” her stupid arranged husband asks. “What’s the occasion?”

“It is a momentous day, husband, I must look my best.” He smiles at me for the first time since Sasuke failed to activate the Sharingan at four like Itachi.

They make their way to the meeting house. All of the children are at school, the women in their homes or at the meeting house. The civilian men who are not old enough are in their homes per the orders my husband set out. All of the women’s weapons are sharp and have been dipped in a poison that would make sure that if you were nicked you would die.

There is a final debate and the we try to keep our nervousness down. Then the final vote is called the widows position themselves behind the men that I have deemed the most sympathetic to the cause. We all wait with bated breath as the men raise their marked and unmarked hands. I take a breath and bury my unsheathed sword in my husband’s stomach before withdrawing and whirling around taking off my father’s head and continuing to spin and cutting off Fugaku’s head. I then jump onto a man about to stab one of the civilian widows in the back and stab him in the back of his neck. He gurgles and falls down. My aunt with her red hands follows cutting another man in half. Elder Sumato stabs the two elder men closest to her in the heart.

“Good to see that you have a fucking head on your shoulders Mikoto!” The old woman is fast and the two of us finish off the men the widows have yet to get to slashing through our own family.

One man begins to run away Uchiha Goru. He’s screaming for help but thanks to my husbands own orders there is no one around to help. There is only an exhausted and shocked looking Shisui. Mikoto uses the Wire Manipulation Technique to tie up Goru.

“Mikoto-oba what happened?” Shisui asks panicked.

“I think we would all like to know Mikoto-san.” An ANBU says from behind me.

“My husband and his supporters were planning a coup against the Hokage, ANBU-san. I was not about to allow that to happen. This is the only survivor. I consent to whatever methods you wish to use in interrogation.” I then turn towards the clan. “Everyone gather at the Clan Head House! Avoid the Meetinghouse for now! I will explain when I get back! Anyone with blood on them wash off before the children get home and go to my house.”

I strip off my bloodstained kimonos which luckily prevented the blood from landing on my suit. A second ANBU appears and grabs Goru and then the first takes my arm. He shunshins with myself in tow and we end up in an interrogation room. The ANBU then disappears and I am left by myself in the room. I wait for only a few minutes. Obviously the Sandaime wants to know what happens.

Inoichi walks in and only says.

“Mikoto.”

“Inoichi,” I return as I watch him sit down before making a handsign. He slumps over just as what feels like the beginning of a headache settles in the back of my skull. 

It’s quiet for about ten or fifteen minutes and then Inoichi’s body twitches and he sits up. He nods in my direction and leaves the room. A few minutes later I am taken before the Hokage.

“Mikoto, I’m sorry that you had to do that.” The Sandaime offers.  


“So am I. I don’t regret it but I wish that we didn’t have to do it. I wish they would have listened to reason rather than their own egos.” The old man gives me a soft and sad smile.

“So am I, Kagami would be so disappointed in me.”

“From what I know about Kagami he probably would have been the one to come up with the plan. I need to get back to the Clan and explain to the children.” I tell him and he waves me off with a sad goodbye.

I roof hop my way home dreading the reaction I would get from Sasuke. I might be his favorite parent but he’s only six years old. He’s just lost his father and grandfather because of me. I arrive faster than I would have liked. I take a deep breath in. No matter what happens today I will not regret my actions.

I am beckoned towards Elder Sumato’s house. I am forced into the shower and handed a clean and simple kimono. I shower quickly and make my way towards the house. Everyone is in the back and Sasuke ambushes me before I can go back.

“Mom what’s going on?” His eyes were large and scared.

“I’m going to tell everyone at once. Just know that I did it because I wanted to keep you and everyone else safe.” I hug my son close hopefully not for the last time. “Now go back with everyone else.”

“Okay mom.” He hurries towards the backyard and I take a deep breath before making my way into the backyard.

The majority of the clan currently is small children thanks to the many deaths in the Third Shinobi War, Kyuubi Attack, and the post war boom of children. There are around 35 to 45 children and maybe 20 adults including myself. They all immediately look to me for answers.

“I know that today has been a scary day for everyone, and I wish I could try and get rid of that fear but I don’t think I can. My husband and many others were planning a coup against the Hokage, against Konoha. While the men in our family were content to follow Madara’s lead and destroy everything we’ve ever created I and many others could not stand to see this happen. We eliminated the traitors within our clan because their plan would have killed us all thanks to the hubris of a select few.”

“Mommy is daddy a traitor?” Sasuke is shaking and I wish I didn't have to see my son this scared.

“And your Jiji was too.” I tell him softly.

“Where are they mom? Are they in jail?”

“All of the traitors are most likely dead at this point.” Sasuke has tears streaming down his face and he runs. “SASUKE!” I turn and give these orders. “Everyone stay here do not go near the Meetinghouse.”

I then take off after my youngest and I find him at the Meetinghouse. He is frozen and I catch up with him and yank him around.

“Sasuke!” His eyes are wide open and the red and black of the Sharingan is activated. “Oh Sasuke, baby I’m so so sorry.”

“Mommy, their eyes are gone.” Sasuke says after a moment of trembling in my arms.

“What?” I look past his shoulder and see my father’s empty eye sockets. “Oh my kami someone… it's okay Sasuke. The blades we used were poisoned. The person who did this will die sooner rather than later.” My son begins to cry shaking in my arms. “Shhh, Sasuke it's going to be okay. We’ll get through this, I promise.”

It takes him anywhere from 10 minutes to 30 for him to calm down into quiet hiccuping and he falls asleep in my arms soon after. I pick him up and leave the Meetinghouse closing the door behind me. I make my way back to where the clan is gathered.

“Mikoto-sama,” Hazuki begins but stops because of the obvious rage that is most likely pouring off of me.

“I want every single woman under the age of 50 mission ready within the next six months unless you are a currently pregnant or nursing. Tomorrow we are going to clean out the old Daycare House and reinstate the Babysitting Pool. Any woman who thinks she can handle up to five civilians in a fight realistically will take over the Military Police with me. Everyone go back to your homes, orphans you’re with me.”

Ten children from the ages of around 12 to 2 are left behind. They are watching her intently. They all looked to thin and Mikoto wished that Goru suffered because all of the people of the council had neglected their future.

“I think we are all going to camp out here tonight. If you need camping gear, I can take you all to the merchants or we can use others old camping gear.” The eldest one a young scarred girl is obviously in charge and she nods her assent.

“Thank you Mikoto-sama.”

“You’re welcome…”

“I am Hayami, Mikoto-sama.” I smile reassuringly

“Hayami, come on let’s get you all fed and ready for bed.” I offer out my hand and a small little boy grabs it and I think.

_ ‘This is the reason why I did what I did. To keep our children safe.’ _


	6. A Kunoichi's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Uchiha Massacre from various points of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be another one that doesn't really focus of Naruto. Next one will be mostly from her point of view. It's just that these characters that I chose were much better narrators for the situation.

_ “If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?” _

_ -Williams Shakespeare _

 

3rd Person PoV

* * *

When news of what Uchiha Mikoto had done in service of the village broke among the villagers Koharu felt shocked. However, she shook herself because Koharu herself had forgotten about the Uchiha teammate of an Uzumaki jinchuuriki who was not to be outdone by Kushina. If there was one thing that Uchiha Mikoto _is_ , then it is a kunoichi. So Koharu was honestly ready to see what kind of hell the woman would bring on her political opponents.

 

When Koharu first saw her Mikoto was wearing the Uchiha Military Police uniform and her jounin vest. It was a purposeful choice. It conveyed her power by reminding everyone in the room that Mikoto was a jounin which was a rank very few women achieved, clan or no clan. It also showed her ties to Konoha especially since she was wearing her hitaite across her forehead. Koharu approved immensely because obviously her years as a housewife had not dulled her spark or rotted her very strategic brain.

 

The Hokage sat down along with Koharu and Homura while Danzo lurked around somewhere. Koharu thought he looked horrible, paler than normal. The other clan heads sat down with Tsume giving Mikoto a nod of approval to which the woman smiled. The civilians filed in and Koharu braced for their screeching.

 

“I will call this meeting to order-” While the Sandaime is saying the last word a portly civilian man begins.

 

“Why is this murderer sitting there-?”

 

“Maa, you’ll have to be more specific. We are ninja, we could all be classified as murderers.” Shikaku drawls succeeding in pissing the man off and scaring him with the KI he’s letting off.

 

“U-Uch-Uchiha Mikoto, the woman who orchestrated the Uchiha Massacre.” Mikoto’s eyebrow goes up and she gives the man what Koharu has to assume is her most unimpressed look.

 

“Is that what everyone is calling it? A massacre is now only twelve men? That is news to me.” She then narrows her eyes. “Do you want to know what would have been a real massacre, civilian-san? It would have been the coup d'etat that those men planned. The one where they hoped to have my son assassinate the Hokage. The one where they were going to slaughter children that they deemed unworthy of becoming ninja which essentially consisted of every civilian child and every Hyuuga. That would have been a massacre on each side. One that I could not allow because ultimately I would rather see my son’s alive than have my arranged husband’s ego stroked. Two women could vote on the old council, the elders. I could not even vote and if I were to oppose my husband I doubt I would still be alive, poisoned and then stabbed most likely.”

 

“We appreciate your service to village immensely Mikoto-dono, and we are sorry that it had to include such a horrid event.”

 

“It is nice to know that someone appreciates my sacrifices.”

 

“Mikoto-dono, what about the village? Yes the men were traitors but they were the majority of the Military Police and several jounin.”

 

“And there are several female jounin and chunnin who were married off before they got the chance to achieve that rank. I have ordered every woman who was trained in the shinobi arts to be mission ready within six months. The women of Uchiha Clan will begin to take over the Military Police but I know that there are backlogs of applications that were rejected by Fugaku’s prejudices. We will be getting a larger number of non Uchiha to fulfill the positions that we do not have the numbers for. The entirety of Konoha will be back to normal within a few months.” Danzo begins to cough and once that’s over he then says.

 

“I am glad that you have made a plan Mikoto-dono.”

 

“Of course the men of the Uchiha Clan might have forgotten but we helped build this village alongside the Senju and Uzumaki. We refused Madara and his want to destroy the home we had created for ourselves.” Danzo coughs once again. “Danzo-dono are you alright?” He waves her off. “You know last night I discovered something particularly horrible, well I should say my son did. Someone ripped out the eyes of almost every dead Uchiha, but truly I’m not worried because they didn’t know that all of the men were poisoned.” Danzo goes to get up but Mikoto stares him down. “What’s wrong Danzo-dono? I thought you were fine.” Danzo vomits up blood.

 

“Oh my Kami-sama!” Some civilian screams like it will help anything.

 

“Hiashi-dono could you look through his bandages and see anything strange?” The man nods and activates his eyes before shaking his head in disgust.

 

“I found the missing eyes, Mikoto-dono, their under his bandages on his arm.”

 

“Thank you Hiashi-dono.” She interrupts before he can make a scathing comment about protecting her clan’s eyes. “I think we need a medic. I want some answers.”

 

“I want to raid the bastard’s house!” Tsume cheers. “Let’s go Mikoto-chan, and if the old fuck survives we’ll give the courts reason enough to actually kill him!”

 

“Tsume,” the Hokage begins before sighing as he watched his old teammate get carted off by ANBU medics. “Fine take Mikoto.”

 

“Tsume-dono I believe I will also go with you. ROOT is most likely still around and I outrank almost everyone there. I believe we should also bring Inu and his squad. I know Danzo has a penchant for seals and Inu is good at them probably one of the best outside of Jiraiya. It might also be pertinent to call him back to the village just in case.” Koharu then turns towards the two women. “Inu, your squad is with us.” The Hokage nods his assent and the ANBU follow behind the three women.

 

The group of around 10 people make their way towards Danzo’s house using the rooftops. One of the ANBU tried to help Koharu around only to be left in the old ladies dust, to the amusement of Tsume and the rest of his squad. They arrive at Danzo’s home and as they pass a gate they are greeted by several ROOT members.

 

“ROOT stand down.” They freeze in place. “Danzo has been found with stolen doujutsu from the Uchiha Clan. The Hokage has given us clearance to search his home. I want you to gather all of the ROOT members in the courtyard.” They nod and disappear. 

 

The group makes their way into Danzo’s house and Koharu immediately gets the Hyuuga on the squad to begin pointing out hidden spots for documents and they make their way through the house into the office. They gather the huge numbers of files and scrolls. They then seal the evidence up in a plethora of sealing scrolls, and make their way back to the ROOT members which consists of only adults.

 

“Where are the trainees?”

 

“The trainees are safe-”

 

“They are not safe. Danzo is not dead yet and I would not put it past him to put a self destruct seal on his person that could be connected to various explosive seals wherever the children are. Get them and bring them here now.” A few of the ROOT ANBU immediately move to obey and disappear into a tunnel that Koharu assumes leads to the base.

 

A tense few minutes later a gaggle of children from about 13 to 1 were escorted out into the sunlight. The majority of them were weary and sleep deprived. The youngest a little girl with black hair didn’t seem all that scared surprisingly. The children were then picked up or escorted to the hospital while the older ROOT trainees followed making a barrier between the children and the crowds that were in the markets of Konoha.

 

Once the children were safely in the hospital with the ANBU guarding them, the three women made their way to Hokage Tower with the storage scrolls. They were immediately ushered in and they laid out the scrolls on the desk, which was actually clear for once.

 

“Here are the scrolls containing everything Danzo had in his house. We don’t know if he has anything else. He was a meticulous record keeper and we had a large number of records hidden in the walls. All of the ROOT members are in the hospital being checked over under the watch of ANBU.”

 

“Thank you Koharu, Mikoto, and Tsume.”

 

The three women then leave the Hokage’s Office wondering about the fate of one Shimura Danzo.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**One Week Later**

 

3rd Person Limited PoV: Uchiha Itachi

 

When Itachi got back to Konoha he found his family home empty. He was a little surprised that his mother wasn’t home but he reasoned that she was most likely out grocery shopping or something similar. Fugaku was most likely buried in his police work, and possibly his secretary, and Sasuke was most likely hanging around at Koharu’s with his friends. 

 

So Itachi washed himself off, changed and made his way to the Hokage’s Office. He went in through the window and found his mother in the office wearing a uniform for the Military Police. She immediately lights up at the sight of Itachi.

 

“Kaa-chan?”

 

“Itachi, how are you?”

 

“Kaa-chan, what happened to Fugaku?” Itachi knew that Fugaku would not allow his mother to be in a police uniform.

 

“Uchiha Fugaku is dead.” The Hokage says after a moment.

 

“A lot has happened in the past few days. Hokage-sama, if I may leave and take my son. I think I need to explain everything.”

 

“Of course, Mikoto-san. Itachi I want your mission report in two days.”

 

“Hai, Hokage-sama.” Itachi follows his mother home into their kitchen where she makes tea for the both of them. “Mom what happened?”

 

“You knew Fugaku was planning a coup?”

 

“Yes, of course, I was against it.” Itachi replies.  


 

“I stopped it from happening, but it was bloodier than your plan.”

 

“You killed all of them.” The teen deduces.  


 

“I did, and I can’t regret it because I wanted to keep the children alive. Your plan was brilliant but it was also flawed. If Fugaku stopped believing in the plan someone would have taken his place. There were too many.” Itachi clenches his fist because he knows that his mother is right.

 

“How is Sasuke?” He finally asks.

 

“He ran off after the announcement and found out that Danzo had stolen their eyes. He activated his Sharingan.”

 

“What happened to Danzo?” Itachi demanded through grit teeth, he might not have agreed with most things his 'father' said but stealing a dead man's eyes was horrible.  


 

“The blades we used were poisoned, he implanted their eyes into his arm without checking to see if they were tampered with. He collapsed in the middle of council meeting after vomiting blood. Shimura Danzo might have been an S-Class Shinobi but he was still an old man. He died from toxic shock in the middle of the surgery to remove the poison.” She snorts softly. “Sasuke overheard the doctors explanation and apparently they said something to the effect of that if they had had someone of Tsunade’s calibre in the village he might have survived long enough to get answers, and he’s declared that he’ll become a medic to surpass Tsunade.”

 

Itachi is shocked speechless. He did not expect anything like that. However, he could understand why his little brother was so motivated. Itachi wanted answers as well. He sighed and decided right then and there that he needed to be with his family.

 

“I’m so sorry you had to do that.” Itachi told his mother, his only parent left now, hugging her tightly. “I think it’s time for me to leave the ANBU.”

 

“Sasuke will be so happy to hear that.”


	7. Effects of Abandonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally meets Kakashi, and she is not necessarily happy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is going to seem a little bitchy in this but keep in mind that she knows who her parents are and Kakashi essentially abandoned her.

_“They say that abandonment is a wound that never heals. I say only that an abandoned child never forgets.”_

_-Mario Balotelli_

 

**4 Days Earlier**

 

First Person PoV: Uzumaki Naruto

 

As soon as Koharu-sensei told me about Danzo and his death I knew Ryuunosuke and Shin would be bugging me about going to visit the ROOT trainees. Shin probably already went considering his stealth. However, I knew that it was best to wait for the fuss to die down the ANBU on guard would be a little more inclined to allow a child everyone at this point knew was former ROOT to visit.

 

So three days after Danzo was taken to the hospital and died on the operating table the three of us sneak into the hospital. We all know that the silver haired one, Inu (my father’s only living student and someone who should have been my _big brother_ ) knows that we are there, although he probably doesn’t suspect that we know he is there. He underestimates me, he doesn’t think I’m as good at sneaking around as I really am.

 

We find the group of ROOT trainees after they had broken into some sort of common room, probably for the medics. It is quiet and the ROOT children seem to be talking to each other, plotting most likely. When the three of us enter the room Shin immediately makes his way towards a boy about my age who was the same color as paper, and the creepiest smile I had ever seen.

 

“Shin it is good to see you. I am glad that you are healthy.”

 

“Ototou, I’m glad that we’re all out.”

 

“The whipping boy got out too.” Ryuunosuke gives him a blank disapproving look.

 

“Glad to see you too Creepy.” He retorts and the boy’s smile just widens until Ryuunosuke wraps him up in a hug.

 

“What is this?” The pale boy asks obviously confused and struggles until Shin does the same as Ryuunosuke.

 

“It’s a hug, a show of affection.” I explain to him and then I turn towards the blue haired Katana. “How are you Katana-san?”

 

“Oh, I’m fine,” her indigo eyes had widened when I had focused in on her. “How are you Naruto-san?”

 

“I’m good, Ryuunosuke wanted to see how you guys were settling into not being wierd children zombie soldiers.”

 

“But we are not dead? How can we be zombies?”

 

“It is a reference to the fact that Danzo has attempted to make you emotionless.”

 

“Oooh,” all of the ROOT trainees chorus.

 

“You guys should really not be here.” A decidedly adult voice tells them, and all of us turn towards an ANBU that is usually on Inu’s team. “Senpai should have not let you in.”

 

“But ANBU-san, Shin and I were former ROOT trainees. We wanted to see how Shin’s brother was adjusting along with our other friends.” The man’s emotion flicker with shame.

 

“You escaped from Danzo too, didn’t you?” He freezes at my question. “Your senpai is Inu correct?”

 

“Hai, you know that he let you in.” I give him a smile.

 

“I’ve been able to outsmart most ANBU since I was four ANBU-san. Inu and Itachi were the only ones that could keep up. Of course I know him.”

 

“I see, senpai didn’t know-”

 

“Inu needs the remember that children can outsmart adults, he could. Come on Shin, Ryuu let’s go.”

 

The three of us leave the hospital and Shin goes home and I leave Ryuunosuke in our apartment. I need to confront the older brother who abandoned me as a baby. He was most likely worrying Hokage-jiji. I made my way towards the Hokage tower wearing my darker dress that Sakura has dubbed my ‘infiltration outfit.’ There are seals all over the Hokage Tower hiding secret passageways that were probably created by Mito to keep her children safe. A great idea and one that I’ve been abusing ever since I found them. I made my way to the one I knew led to Hokage-jiji’s office. I entered the office on top of a file cabinet which was honestly becoming the way I met most the important people in my life and watched Koharu-sensei, Kakashi, and Hokage-jiji argue.

 

**_“Humans are idiots, especially the silver haired one.”_ **

 

_‘Don’t be mean Kurama.’_

 

 **_“I’ll be mean if I want to kit.”_ ** I roll my mental eyes at him.

 

_‘Well it looks like he’s getty pissy. Show time!”_

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

3rd Person PoV 

 

The Hokage was a little disturbed by Kakashi’s report but not as disturbed as the silver haired prodigy was. Truthfully, Kakashi was probably much more disturbed but that was his own fault. He ran away from the little blonde every time he caught a glimpse of her when he was off duty. It made sense that he didn’t see what was truly underneath when he didn’t want to.

 

However, Hiruzen knew that despite her flighty demeanor there were always gears turning in her mind. Her eyes were always watching, her words chosen carefully. She would look longingly at the advanced fuinjutsu books that Mito would always give him and no matter how complicated, often times complicated enough that it took multiple attempts for him to get through a page, she would always return the book within a week or less. She was one of the best in her class, only being rivalled by one of the most dedicated civilian kunoichi Sarutobi has seen since Koharu, and a major clan heirs.

 

Uzumaki Naruto was a prodigy except unlike other prodigies, like Kakashi, she didn’t attempt to graduate early. That spoke of a wisdom that many children lacked. Hiruzen internally flinched as he thought about what was the cause in such wisdom in a young girl.

 

“I think she knows.” Kakashi is pacing, riled up and worried.

 

“I’ll call in Koharu. Naruto likes her, we might learn something from her.” He sent out another ANBU to go and get the woman here.

 

When Koharu comes in she is obviously irate. Still dealing with the fallout from Danzo’s horrid acts. They keep finding more and more things that he orchestrated, the deaths of Jiraiya’s first students, of Nawaki. Koharu and Homura are mostly in control of the trainees while the adults were being integrated into the ANBU.

 

“What do you want Hiruzen?” Her voice is annoyed.

 

“Did you tell Naruto who her parents are? Specifically who her father is.”

 

“Do I look suicidal Hiruzen?-”

 

“There’s no way she could have figured it out without someone telling her!”

 

“Yes because there are _so_ many people with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes in Konoha.”

 

Hiruzen sees the little girl with her blonde hair which is not in her usual ponytail, and she wasn’t wearing her normal colors.  Her hair was wild and reminded him of Madara only spikier and blonde. Naruto wore a blue dress that Hiruzen had never seen. It was almost exactly like her original Academy outfit only she’s wearing mesh armor underneath it. He notes the two different kunai pouches on each thigh. She was on top of one of the cabinets her legs swinging in the air, deliberate to make her look like a child but she doesn’t hit the cabinet and he knows Kakashi notices that she is doing that deliberately.

 

“Why are you here?” Kakashi asks and seems to not realize that he said it out loud and the blonde turns to Hiruzen.

 

“Hokage-jiji forgive me but you are probably going to have him leave his shift early. You should also get Kakashi-san some mental health leave and maybe a visit to a therapist.” The young girl then levels a surprisingly large amount of KI on the stunned shinobi. “You do not get to assume anything about me _Kakashi-nii_.” Kakashi flinched back like he’s been struck. “Just because I’m not miserable like you doesn’t mean I’m not smart. Not every happy person is idiotic enough to kill themselves where their children will find them. I’m not surprised though that you conflate happiness with stupidity. Probably a side effect from those years you worked for Danzo.” Hiruzen knows it wasn’t years but the fact that she even knew he spent time under Danzo is extraordinary, although her elder sister figure is an intelligence officer so maybe not.

 

“It wasn’t years.” Kakashi offers weakly.

 

“Oh really? I thought it was your orders from that old bastard as a way to keep me isolated to get me to join him. Huh, you’re own doing I guess that just makes you the shittiest elder brother adopted or no ever.” Hiruzen had to keep himself from flinching several times throughout her tirade, she has never reminded him of anyone besides her parents but for a second he can see his sensei’s image over hers, anger cold and biting pointing out all of the flaws of his opponent his very presence keeping them from arguing back. “Maybe you should study someone’s behavior, or you know actually be around them, before making assumptions about them. I am not Uzumaki Kushina or Namikaze Minato they are dead just like Obito and Rin. You and Tsunade are very similar; unable to get over your loss and move on. It’s pathetic, Hokage-jiji lost his wife and his daughter and his son abandoned him do you see him crying at the memorial stone all day? Do you see everyone who’s lost someone crying all of the time? No, you don’t but then again most people don’t have the emotional range of a teaspoon.”

 

“Naruto.” The twenty year old pleads.

 

“No, you don’t get to beg and get forgiveness. I am a Uzumaki we hold grudges. You abandoned me, the only living person I dislike more right now is Jiraiya and that’s because he ran away from the entire village to write porn. And don’t fucking defend him Hokage-jiji. Orochimaru stayed in the village more than that perverted bastard and princess bitch.” Hiruzen has to stay silent because she is correct. “Now if you don’t mind. I’m going home to my actual nii-chan and my nee-chan and not bury myself in the ‘what ifs’ and ‘what could’ve beens’ because I have an actual life to live. Not a shell I’ve trapped myself in. Good night Hokage-jiji, Koharu-sensei.”

 

She then opens up one of the old passageways her predecessor, Mito, had created and disappears into the small tunnels. The blonde obviously found them a long time ago and is at ease using them not afraid of the maze that Hiruzen knows them to be. Asuma had gotten stuck in the walls once attempting to use them. Kakashi leaves hurriedly out of the window trying to hide his tears.

 

“She’s already establishing herself as a force to be reckoned with.” Koharu says. “She reminded you of sensei didn’t she?” Hiruzen doesn’t answer but he guesses his silence is enough of an agreement. “Well, I’ll be getting home. I have a lot of work to do Hokage-sama. It might also be prudent to get Hatake-san a therapist and keep him away from Anko for a while.” She leaves with those words trailing behind her.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

**One Year Later**

 

In the end Uchiha Mikoto’s prediction was correct. Konoha forged on just like it always has only this time without someone undoing half of the good that it has done. The ROOT members were integrated into the ANBU successfully while Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi retired from the ANBU. This allowed two very high profile, very successful jounin to take on high profile missions. The Military Police was quickly becoming a way civilian born shinobi, who weren’t necessarily the best at field work, to make steady money and still use their skills for the good of Konoha.

 

The ROOT trainees ended up living in Homura’s empty house. To keep them from killing him and escaping the village the children ended up going to Koharu’s often times. It was good considering the children that already went to the Academy had children in their class ready to try and integrate them. The fact that it got all of the children in the Academy to train more was an added and welcome bonus.

 

Once the ROOT children are allowed to go to the Academy everyone, except the bullies, are left laughing. The ROOT children do not allow attacks to go unpunished, they fight every insult with logic, and the majority of them while small, pale, and strange to their fellows are strong enough to defeat several opponents at once. Bullies soon become a rare breed in Konoha’s Ninja Academy.

 

Naruto’s group of friends tried to integrate the ROOT children as much as they could. It ended with a lot of sparring which got everyone in her age group training harder. By the time Naruto’s class was seven everyone could have graduated the Academy test, not necessarily the jounins’ tests. This of course spurs on all of the older classes who refuse to get beaten by children younger than them. (They do exactly that many times because spars are not restricted by age and gender like at the Academy just like real life.) In the end all of the children become stronger for it.

 

At Koharu’s the children met a few more friends. A boy from the Lee Clan named Rock Lee, they introduced themselves first name last unlike everyone else. He had underdeveloped chakra coils which almost completely restricted his use of chakra, but his spirit would be wasted on civilian life. So when an injured Maito Gai was allowed to help out at Koharu’s, the children immediately introduced him to Lee. Gai was overjoyed at having such a dedicated student and practically adopted Lee.

 

The other child was TenTen a young girl in the year above them along with Lee. She was not a fangirl luckily and was obsessed with weapons. The fact that she was reasonably good at seals only endeared her to Naruto who exposed her to custom made explosive seals. Ryuunosuke, Naruto, and TenTen soon became known as a group of mad inventors who could and would blow things up, usually not people’s things luckily.

 

One of the best things to come out of Danzo’s death, at least in Naruto’s mind, was the name of Ryuunosuke’s mother. Danzo found nothing about his father but his mother was named Serui Misaki. She had apparently been killed by Danzo so that he could get Ryuunosuke and keep him. While it was bittersweet Ryuunosuke knew something about his parents rather than nothing. He was glad to know that only death was able to keep his mother away from him.

 

One of the more surprising things that came out of the warhawk’s death was the information on the daimyo and his heir. Apparently, the daimyo had wanted to claim the wealth of Uzu no Kuni for himself and had attempted, multiple times to have Naruto killed along with Ryuunosuke once he came into her life. Of course that got out to other nobles in Hi no Kuni, and the daimyo of Kaze no Kuni which forced the two of them to abdicate the throne because of political pressure. The daimyo didn’t want anyone outside of his immediate family to become the next daimyo and so his youngest daughter was named the heiress. She was around the same age as Naruto, only a few years older, and the crown princess initiated a communication between the two through letters.

 

All in all the deaths of the Uchiha Elders and Danzo had only benefited Konoha as a whole.


	8. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ninja-in-training begin their careers as ninja, featuring Hinata lecturing her family for stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long ass chapter. I'm just going to say that, and like three pages of it is just description on how our characters have changed from age 7 to twelve. Sorry.

_ “Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.” _

_ -Buddah _

 

3rd Person PoV

 

 ** _“Blah”_** Really angry/commanding/KI enhanced talk.

* * *

 

**5 Years Later: Graduation Day**

 

In the past five years Naruto and her friends had only grown stronger and better. Lee and TenTen had graduated the year before being put under Gai with Hinata's asshole of a first cousin named Neji. They were all very happy at that fact even though TenTen was more than a little annoyed at Neji’s antics.

 

Ryuunosuke had grown his hair until it was around chin level, it was straight yet kind of shaggy. He wore black shinobi pants that were taped with dark tape, and he wore sandals that were the same color as his pants. He wore a dark red jacket that was almost always zipped up and mesh armor that went up to his neck was the only thing you could see. Underneath his sleeves and on his chest he wore ANBU inspired armor. He was shorter than the giant that was Shino but taller than almost every other boy. He was stockier than a lot of them, less inclined to the leanness that was normal in Konoha. He had a tanto in a sheath that poked out similar to Shisui’s only on his low back instead of his shoulder. On his underarms he had a couple of blood seals that hid all of his sealing notes and other things he found important because he was a paranoid bastard. He also carried various scrolls on his belt and kept his kunai and shuriken in storage seals on his gloves.

 

Shino was the tallest boy in their class at 5’ 1”. He wore a dark grey hooded jacket and sunglasses. His shinobi pants were short,and navy blue, so as not to interfere with his movement. He had a pouch on his right thigh but he also had a storage seal in his jacket. He had a huge collar that his the rest of his face. His sandals were blue. He was considered a prodigy in his clan’s techniques and was probably high chunnin level at this point in strength.

 

Naruto was the tallest girl at 4’10” an inch shorter than her cousin. She wore a dark orange dress the went to mid shin. It had slits on either side and she wore mesh armor  underneath. She only had one kimono sleeve and the other side is sleeveless with mesh armor on her arm. She doesn't wear any kunai or shuriken pouches, only brown gloves with storage seals on them. Her shinobi sandals are black and she has a tanto on her belt along with pouches filled with sealing supplies.

 

Sakura is the average height for the kunoichi in her class at 4’8”. Her hair was long enough to fall to her hips and was tied back in a braid that had ninja wire and bells weaved in. The bells were for genjutsu based on sound along with stealth training, and the wire was controlled through her chakra and acted like an extra limb. She wore a dark red dress with long sleeves, she had dark bracers on her forearms and the brightest part of her outfit were her shiny red fingerless gloves. She wore mesh armor on her legs that went all of the way down. She had a black belt with a pouch that stored some of her poisons and antidotes that Ino had given her to coat her senbon with.

 

Then there was Hinata who was the same height as Sakura. Her hair was just past her shoulders now and she had taken to wearing it in a ponytail if it was going to get in her way. While she was a lot more confident than she was when she started hanging out with Naruto, when she got hit with the puberty stick she was still a little shy about it. She had taken to wearing a thick dark grey jacket over a black shirt. She also wears black ANBU style pants and black shinobi sandals. On her hips was a large amount of medical supplies, mostly salves, along with the storage seals containing her shuriken, kunai, and senbon.

 

Sasuke was the normal height for the boys at 4’9”. His hair is still the same from when he was little, black and sticking up like a duck’s ass. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with antidotes taped onto his arms under the billowing sleeves. He wears dark grey shorts that go to his knees that have a lot of pockets for storing his medical supplies. He has a belt on that had the storage seals that contained his ninja tools.

 

Chouji is the same height as Sasuke but definitely not the same size. He is thick with muscles rather than the fat most of the children of his clan and his age are. He wore the beginnings of armor on his chest and arms. Shikamaru is the same height as his friend, and wears a mesh shirt under a short sleeved and generally short grey vest. He had brown pants that only went to mid calf and bright blue shinobi sandals. He was still lazy but his chakra reserves were improved thanks to Naruto’s constant surprise spars.

 

Ino was the same height as Sakura and Hinata. She wore her light blonde hair in a high ponytail, the bangs that would cover her eyes clipped back with a bright purple hair clip. She wears a dull purple crop top with kimono-like sleeves that she hides her various poisons taped to her underarms. She had a short skirt that was the same color as her top that had a slit on the side. She had a mesh armor bodysuit that was mostly hidden under grey bandages, although she had actual body armor on her stomach (like she was going to leave her vital areas undefended). She was currently torn between becoming an interrogator like her idol Anko or a medic like Sasuke and Hinata had decided to pursue.

 

Yakumo joined Naruto and her friends at the Academy in the third year. At twelve her weak body had mostly been fixed and thanks to the magic of therapy and learning life hacks from a jinchuriki she’s learned to be at peace with her ID. She calls herself Akuma, and she agreed to stop being such a psycho is if she got to take over Yakumo in battle sometimes. Yakumo wore her brown hair in three braids that were then braided together. She wore a dusty purple pink battle kimono with mesh armor underneath, and carried her senbon with bells in storage seals embroidered onto her grey obi. Thanks to her bloodline she was quickly able to become a force to be reckoned with although she still sometimes struggled with taijutsu.

 

Sai was one of the taller boys in the class only being an inch shorter than Shino, and still very, very, pale with a creepy smile. He wore a very dark grey crop top like Shin, who had graduated two years earlier and was now a special jounin, and tight black pants that were the same length as Shikamaru’s. He had a tanto on his back but he used art as his primary weapon. Katana was a little shorter than Naruto, and she kept her bright blue hair short. She had begun wearing a face mask and a sleeveless hoodie that were both black. She had a blue skirt and she used the kusarigama rather than her namesake. Everything except for her face above the mask, her fingers, her sandals, and of course her clothes was covered in bandages. She wanted to enter the Military Police.

 

Kiba was still a braggart, although he was less inclined to make sexist remarks. (Naruto, Sakura, and Katana had made some threats and pulled some pranks, not that anyone could prove it.) He wore a light grey hoodie despite everyone’s best efforts to convince him that it was a stupid idea, and dark grey shinobi pants with blue sandals. 

 

The day of the Graduation Test dawned bright with beautiful blue skies and no clouds. Ordinarily the huge reserves of the two Uzumaki would cause the two of them to panic but Koharu had found an old law that said if the student did two other clone jutsu’s they could pass. So the two were happy to go to take the test. They just got there a little early to tell Iruka and Mizuki, and they even had proof.

 

“Mizuki-sensei, Iruka-sensei, we found something you might want to look at.”

 

“And by you, you mean Koharu-sama?” Iruka says raising an eyebrow.

 

“Hai,” Naruto hands the man the piece of paper and he reads it.

 

“Oh, is this something to do with you two being unable to do the basic clone?” Mizuki teases. 

 

“We have too much chakra Mizuki-sensei, we overload the technique. Uzumaki are known for having reserves similar to the average chunin by the time we are ten. Genjutsu is a field that we have little skill in.”

 

“Two different clones as a substitute for the basic clone jutsu. We’ll announce it, maybe give extra credit for those who can do the basic clone jutsu and another cloning technique.” Iruka tells them after reading the page.

 

“Makes sense to me thanks for showing us this? Is this a copy of the original and if so where did you get it?” Mizuki asks genuinely interested. (In another world Mizuki is a spy for Orochimaru and Kabuto, but in this universe he is content with his chunin status and his fiancee Tsubaki.)

 

“The Nidaime's old office, it’s filled with a lot of old shit like this and the ANBU don’t patrol it very well. I lived there for a few months, and they never found me. Oh, by the way when are you and Tsubaki-san getting married?”

 

“Two months from now, and I’ll be sure to check out the office.” He internally twinges at learning that this little girl (the one who changed his life for the better) lived in a dusty old office.

 

The two Uzumaki then make their way towards the very large lecture hall. Every single class is in there. Naruto and her friends from other classes decided to sit together showing their solidarity. The written test lasted for around 2 hours and was easily completed by Naruto and her friends. Then came the physical portion of the test.

 

They were going to show their physical abilities in a no holds barred spar. For the graduation all of the children from all of the classes were combined into one with children from the same classes not being allowed to fights, usually. Sasuke was up against a civilian boy who none of them had ever seen at Koharu’s. Sakura beat the shit out of a distant cousin of Lee who said she would make a pretty wife. Hinata takes out an Akimichi boy who really didn’t want to fight. Kiba took out a minor clan girl who was too busy looking at Sasuke and giggling. Yakumo punched a fangirl out, and Ryuunosuke got one of his fangirls whom he quickly kicked out of the ring before hiding behind Sakura and Naruto. Sai destroyed an asshole cousin of Sasuke’s after goading the Uchiha by pointing out his lack of Sharingan. Katana took out a minor clan boy who was probably half Nara based off of the amount of fucks the kid gave. Shikamaru took out another fangirl, seriously why were there so many? Ino took out a fanboy of hers while he was too busy fawning over her. Chouji took out a boy from a minor clan but apparently he didn’t take it too personally. Naruto faced down a Main Branch Hyuuga boy and kicked him out of the ring while he was too busy monologuing about his clan’s superiority.

 

“Maybe Hyuuga-san instead of talking about your clan’s superiority you should show it.” This enraged the embarrassed Hyuuga and he attempted to attack her back when she turned away. Hinata quickly intervened and used the jyuuken to stop his attack.

 

Not long afterwards they got to go back inside and wait for their names to be called for the jutsu portion of the test. Of course before that could happen the two sensei that were the proctors made an announcement.

 

“It has come to our attention thanks to Koharu-sama that is another way for you to graduate besides the clone jutsu. If you cannot do the basic clone but can produce two different types of clones then you will graduate. If you know another clone besides the basic we will give you extra credit.” There is excited whispering because many of the civilian born children have learned other clone techniques from Koharu’s or their classmates.

 

The two teachers then begin to call up students one by one. Of course some of the children went up first, Shino and Chouji, but the majority of their little group had names lower in the alphabet. Naruto and Ryuunosuke decided to use the time to work on their many sealing projects. The two of them had rapidly become what some consider to be seals masters at only twelve. While they were doing that some minor clan boy, who defeated a fangirl and had only been to Koharu’s twice, swaggered over to their little group and said.

 

“Now what are you two freaks doing?”

 

“Attempting to create a seal that could convert the user’s chakra into medical ninjutsu.” Naruto replies not even looking up.

 

“Making a seal that could record and remember different fingerprints so that the Military Police could have an easier time of catching criminals.” Ryuunosuke reports giving the boy a KI enhanced look which made the bully freeze.

 

“So what do you want? Storage seals are 68 ryo, with placing them on something like clothes being an additional twenty. Explosive seals are 72 ryo for the normal if you want a bigger explosion then you can get the bundle of the stronger explosive seals with their suppressors for 125 ryo. All of these are below shop prices.” Naruto raised her head and a disapproving eyebrow and the bully stomped off angrily.

 

“So, Naruto how are those prototypes coming?” Sasuke asks.

 

“I think I’ll hand them over to Katana or someone to test on fish. I don’t know how it would work with me considering how often I overload things.”

 

“Yeah you would have been a great medic if you didn’t have your ridiculous amount of chakra.” Hinata told her. “A strong water affinity, and you have a good amount of control for the size of your chakra reserves.”

 

“The only medic that has Uzumaki like reserves is only a quarter Hinata-san. We are both half.” Ryuunosuke told their friend. 

 

“You mean Tsunade-sama? She’s a quarter Uzumaki?”

 

“Hai, Senju Hashirama married Uzumaki Mito, my great-grandfather’s sister. Of course despite her great achievements as a kunoichi the history books only have her listed as the Shodaime’s wife.”

 

“Hey Ryuunosuke how are the fingerprint seals coming? My mom is really excited about them.”

 

“Slowly but it’s very interesting, and I hope she would be excited this is the biggest breakthrough in forensic science since the ability to use sensors to develop a full chakra profile.”

 

“It is very interesting I’m glad to have been able to help. Sasuke-san what would one need to put on an application for the Military Police?” Katana asks.

 

“You have to be a chunin but there are internships that you can get. I can ask mom for an application for you.”

 

“That would be very appreciated Sasuke-san, thank you.” Katana told him obviously a little saddened that she couldn’t enter right out of the Academy.

 

The other children are then called into the other room to be evaluated one by one. Naruto went before her cousin because her first name was above his in the alphabet. Thanks to Koharu-sensei and Anko-nee she already knew what to expect.

 

“Alright Naruto can you show us a substitution?” She replaced herself with Iruka, “Henge into one of the Hokage’s please.” Naruto turned into her great grandfather the Nidaime. “Alright the cloning techniques that you know.” Naruto creates a couple water clones which they note down and then she says.

 

“Kage Bushin no Jutsu.” Her teachers giver her shocked looks as 2 of her appear. “What are you so shocked about?”

 

“How are you not fainting from chakra exhaustion?” Mizuki asks incredulously.

 

“I had chunin level reserves when I was like 10. I’m fine. I barely feel the drain.” Naruto dismisses.

 

“Well here’s your hitai-ite, Naruto-san. You are now officially a kunoichi of Konoha.” Iruka told her and when she smiled and walked out. “How the hell did she learn it?”

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to. I bet you Ryuunosuke knows it.” Mizuki tells his friend.

 

“Of course he does.” Iruka grouses. “Those two and their sister live to try and kill me.”

 

“I’m pretty sure their older sister just wants to get in your pants.” Mizuki laughs as his friend immediately turns bright red.

 

“Mizuki!” Ryuunosuke walks in.

 

“Should I go to lunch sensei?” Mizuki only laughs harder as Iruka blushes even more.

 

It takes a few moments but they eventually get to Ryuunosuke’s test. He does a double substitution, henges into the Sandaime, and also uses water and shadow clones to pass the test.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**After the Test**

When Hinata arrived home she was immediately ushered into a meeting of the members of the Main Branch. She was only allowed to change into her formal robes and was almost thrown in by a nervous Branch member. She sat down to the right of her father, still the clan heiress after defeating her sister although Hanabi still won some. Her horrid grandmother is there looking down at Hinata. Daichi is complaining about Naruto and Hinata keeps her KI from filling the room.

 

“Are you done lying about your defeat Daichi?” Hinata said her face impassive her voice cold and her cousin looks at her horrified. “What? You thought that the clan heiress wouldn’t be at this meeting?”

 

“You little-” Daichi’s father begins.

 

“ **_Enough,_ ** ” Hinata’s KI blankets the room in an oppressive blanket and she can see the shocked faces of her relatives. “Now let me tell you what actually happened. Daichi decided to monologue instead of fight, and was kicked out of the ring during said monologue. Uzumaki-san told him that maybe if they were to spar again that he should fight rather than talk, and when she turned around he went to attack her unprotected back and I stopped him from making a huge mistake.”

 

“What mistake? She’s a low class freak.”

 

“Actually cousin she is the heiress of Uzu no Kuni making her one of the richest women on the planet, and you know royalty. On top of that she is a clan head of a clan that was once so feared that two villages united to kill them. On top of that she is a candidate to assume the Senju name after Tsunade-sama dies.” Hinata’s grandmother decides to speak.

 

“You should reign in your temper granddaughter. You are of noble blood-”

 

“I am a kunoichi, not the bought and paid for bastard broodmare you are grandmother.” Hinata’s grandmother had been one of her main verbal attackers as a child and when her eyes flared with anger Hinata internally cheered. “I would remember your place. I am supposed to be here, you are only here because my father is too weak to be rid of you. You should be more angry at Daichi for endangering your clan traditions?”

 

“What do you mean?” Hinata’s great uncle asks obviously concerned.

 

“Let me give you all a history lesson. 150 years ago there was a man exiled from the Uzumaki Clan in the midst of the Warring Clans Era for being  _ too _ cruel. He was the only Uzumaki to ever be exiled. He was, like most Uzumaki, a master at using seals and had created several that were used by many others for a long time until many deemed them inhumane. One of them was the Containment Seals that are only used at Hozuki Castle, otherwise known as Blood Prison. Another one he sold to the Hyuuga at a low price, you of course all know it as the Caged Bird Seal.” Hinata pauses to allow that to sink it. “Now that she has been attacked by one of our Main Branch members outside of a spar, Naruto has reason enough to check on and possibly destroy the Caged Bird Seal. Congratulations, Daichi you are now my favorite cousin.”

 

“I will personally write to the Daimyo-”

 

“You mean the female daimyo who is recently crowned and a long time pen pal of Uzumaki Naruto.” Her grandmother’s face drains of color. “The current Daimyo listens to Naruto, values her advice, and they have been speaking to each other since she was named the heir of Hi no Kuni. Do you think she will listen to a distant bastard cousin who had only contacted her now so that she can grant them protection for a clan tradition that I’ve heard Naruto call systemic slavery before?”

 

“B-but, she’s a demon!”

 

“Do you know what a jinchuriki is?” Hinata asks and Daichi nods apparently he knows what she is. “Then you know that if you had killed Uzumaki Naruto then the Kyuubi no Kitsune would have reformed on top of the Academy, and this time there is no Yellow Flash to transport it outside of the village. All of ninja-in-training would have immediately died or succumbed to the injuries caused by corrosive demonic chakra that still lingers on Uzu no Kuni and some areas of Konoha itself. If any Hyuuga were to survive such an assault we would be hunted down and exterminated like vermin. All because of one boy’s hubris and wounded pride.” Daichi flinched back like he had been struck body pale and shaking. “Also it might be prudent for all of you to consider the number of people with spiky blonde hair,  and blue eyes that are not Yamanaka. Now if you will excuse me father, elders. I must prepare for team assignments tomorrow. I suggest you do the same Daichi.”

 

Hinata swept out of the room leaving the terrified Main Branch behind. Neji is there outside of the room wide eyed.

 

“Is it true?”

 

“Yes, the Caged Bird Seal will be no more by the time we are to have children cousin. I promise you that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also got the idea from the story in the series 'Two Houses, Both Alike in Dignity' for the grandmother of Hinata. Both are horrid people, and I just saw her and I was like oh shit she's evil and then she popped up in this chapter. That story is basically Sasuke has the Byakugan and there is some serious fallout because he is not a Hyuuga.


	9. And the Teacher Becomes the Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children have finally graduated now it's time to meet their jounin sensei's. Kakashi is not prepared whatsoever for his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi might seem a little OOC but keep in mind he left the ANBU a little earlier and he was actually confronted about his failures as a person in a very mean way. Naruto might seem a little bitchy in this but it's really only towards Kakashi, who she has some issues with, and fangirls. Also there is a Team 9 in this but they fail so it's not really a problem. It also might seem a little bit like a filler chapter but it was a lot more pages than I thought it would be so this happened.

_ “Good teachers know how to bring out the best in students.” _

_ -Charles Kuralt _

 

3rd Person PoV

 

The next day all of the children were in their normal classrooms to get their team assignments. They got to come in late by at least an hour. Naruto and her friends knew roughly who they were going to be with. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji would be another iteration of the Ino-Shika-Cho. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino would make a good tracking team. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke would make a good frontline fighting team. Sai would most likely be paired with Sora, a talented civilian born kunoichi who was a close range fighter and a mid range fighter in their class. Katana was a budding assassination specialist so she needed teammates that were both malleable and able to handle the darker parts of being a ninja. Ryuunosuke and Yakumo would mostly likely be paired together as they were long and mid range fighters. So everyone besides Naruto’s friends were in the dark about team assignments.

 

So everyone was waiting for their team assignments with bated breath. Once Iruka came in there was some excited whispering before they went quiet.

 

“Alright we have the teams. Team 6 will be Hei Akiko, Katana, and Utaro Kin under jounin Watane Nori. Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto under jounin Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba under jounin Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 will Ataro Yori, Fumi Kasumi, and Yurei Fuki under jounin sensei Itanaba Ryuu. Team 10 will be Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino under jounin Sarutobi Asuma.”

 

There was a lot of whispering as soon as the team assignments began, and it increased once Sasuke’s placement was announced. There was some crying from the fangirls, and screeching, everyone wishes they could forget the screeching.

 

“Nail on the head Naruto.” Ino tells her. “We’re going to be hanging around the Hokage’s lazy chain smoking son.”

 

“He was the son of a kage, they probably pushed him to hard. You just got a lazy sensei.” Sakura teases her friend.

 

“And you go the mentally unstable one.” Ino retorts. 

 

“How do you know he is mentally unhinged Ino-san?” Shino asks mildly concerned.

 

“He’s best friends with Gai, even if he was forced into it, you kind of have to be crazy.” The majority of the group shudders at the mention of Konoha’s Green Beast.

 

“Hey, at least he has Lee to focus on now. Now he won’t be sad that you aren’t keeping up with your training.” Naruto tells her friends.  


 

“That reminds me, Daichi’s stunt gave you reason enough to investigate the Caged Bird Seal. When are you coming over?”

 

“I’m thinking probably this weekend and I’m going to be bringing Koharu-sensei with me.”

 

“Good idea,” Sakura agrees. “She’s probably the best choice considering your other options are the Uchiha Clan Head who have a rivalry with the Hyuuga, and sensei who has an... acquired doujutsu.”

 

“Yeah, that would get the elders riled up quickly. Do you have a specific day in mind?”

 

“Sunday?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Hinata says giving her blonde friend a decidedly feral grin.

 

“We should ask Iruka-sensei about the class ratings.” Sakura says excitedly and Iruka decides at that moment to make an announcement.

 

“Alright, it’s time for lunch everyone. Afterwards your jounin senseis will be here. If you want to know your class ranking come see me. Dismissed.” The majority of the new ninjas move to go outside including some of Naruto’s group so that they can secure their normal spot.

 

Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata along with a few others make their way towards their teacher. Iruka seems happy to see them but also a little exasperated.

 

“Of course you five come up, well I’m happy to say that there is no single kunoichi or shinobi of the year. There is a three way tie between the girls and a two way tie between the boys.”

 

“I’m guessing that’s the five of us?” Hinata asks a little incredulously.

 

“Yes that is the five of you.” They all give each other a look.

 

“Thank you for telling us Iruka-sensei! Mizuki-sensei!” The four follow Naruto out to where they have lunch.

 

They are greeted by their friends who had already begun to sit down and eat. The different classes ate at different times so Ryuunosuke, Sai and Yakumo wouldn’t be sitting with them. Ino is especially excited, gossip queen that she is, to learn the kunoichi and shinobi of the year.

 

“SO?! Who is it?! Who’s the kunoichi and shinobi of the year?”

 

“You’re looking at them Ino-pig.” Sakura teases.

 

“It seems Ino-san, that we have all tied.” Shino reports to the preteen girl, who is rapidly becoming enraged.

 

“YOU ALL TIED!!!!” Shikamaru is startled awake before he glares at the pacing blonde. “This is not an answer, this is laziness on behalf of our score counting teachers.” Everyone ignores her as she begins to rant angrily.

 

“It’s honestly pretty cool. That means our class had so many great soon to be ninja in it that they couldn’t choose two.” Ino seems to consider Kiba’s words and ends up huffing angrily before sitting down.

 

“I agree with Kiba-san,” Katana began. “It shows that our village has produced some very fine ninja.”

 

“Oh, we are fine.” Sakura begins wiggling her eyebrows. “In more than one way.” She gives an exasperated Sasuke a smirk.

 

“Kami damnit Sakura, don’t give the fangirls anymore ammunition. You know what happened last time-”

 

“The fangirls swarmed the the Uchiha Compound and threw their underwear over the walls. Your cousin Shisui collected it all and laid it out on your bed.” Naruto reports eyes rolling, it was all Sasuke would talk about for days.

 

“It was mortifying.” The Uchiha complains softly.

 

“Well, at least they never smashed your windows with bricks for ‘speaking your slutty words to our Sasuke-kun’.” 

 

“Pray for those poor souls who have lost their minds to… fangirlism.” Naruto says the last part especially dramatically putting her hand on her forehead and miming fainting which is just her way of sitting down in the shade.

 

“Uh, we can hear you?” A snotty voice says it’s coming from a girl with light eyes and dark hair.

 

“Well then you are too close, you absolute sociopath.” Sasuke slaps a hand over his face and Shikamaru decides to pull out earplugs.

 

“You want to fight bitch?” All of the other fangirls are attempting to look threatening which is utterly ruined by their shitty attempts at makeup and the fact that they are barely able to muster up any KI.

 

“No, I want you to act like a rational and civilized human being and sit in an area where you aren’t obviously eavesdropping on private conversations.” Naruto tells them laying down on her back giving the girl’s her best ‘bitch please’ face.

 

“I don’t need to take orders from a demon!” One girl screeches and Naruto immediately sits up and gives the girl an exasperated look.

 

“Wow! Demon, such an original insult. Not like I’ve heard it at least twice a day ever since I can remember. So fucking original.” She then forces a little bit of KI on the girls. “If I was a real demon I would have eviscerated you and then used your small intestine as a rope to hang you from the tree the moment you opened your mouth.”

 

“Aaaand there goes my appetite.” Kiba says looking more annoyed than sickened. “Thanks Naruto.”

 

“You’re welcome Kiba.” Naruto says sweetly before glaring at the girls with KI backing it up and saying. “Scram.”

 

 ** _“And you say I’m mean.”_** Kurama tells Naruto.

 

_ “You are all of the time, I am only mildly bloodthirsty.” _ Naruto can feel the giant fox rolling his eyes at Naruto. Sasuke then makes an exasperated noise.

 

“Alright that’s it. I am going to the classroom and barricading myself inside. I am not putting up with  _ your _ vendetta and  _ their _ ,” he gestures towards the fangirls, “rampant idiocy.”

 

“You chased off Sasuke-kun!” They screech in unison which causes Shikamaru to half wake up and roll over. 

 

“Did you block out when he said ‘their rampant idiocy’ and gestured towards your group?” Shino asks obviously confused which caused the leader to blush, huff, and walk away from the group her posse trailing behind.

 

The kunoichi in the group immediately begin to laugh. Sakura cackles like the witch the fangirls accuse her of being. Hinata is trying to keep her composure but there are tears in her eyes from suppressing her laughter. Ino is attempting to muffle her laughter in the grass and her arms. Naruto laughs loudly before giving Shino a smirk.

 

“Brilliant as always buddy.”

 

“Yes,” a giggling Katana agrees, offering the bug user a blushing smile. “It was a great way to turn their own reality against them.”

 

Lunch didn’t last long after that, and the group made their way back inside. The fangirls were already there fighting over who got to sit on either side of a miserable looking Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto slip into the seats on either side of him while they are too busy squabbling among each other.

 

“Thank you,” he says reverently. 

 

“You’re welcome, that is what teammates are for. Helping eachother out in times of crisis when you’re horribly overwhelmed.” Sakura announces this loudly giving the fangirls a wild looking grin, all teeth.

 

The jounin teachers begin to file in and surprisingly given Kakashi’s reputation he is here on time. Koharu-sensei, or Mikoto, had probably lectured him on arriving on time and the consequences if he did otherwise. There is a wild looking woman who is probably there for Katana’s team, the wavy black hair and red eyes of the genjutsu mistress Yuhi Kurenai, and the chain smoking son of the Sandaime. The other jounin are obviously surprised that Kakashi is on time, and then they begin to take teams.

 

“Team 8, my name is Yuhi Kurenai, you are with me.” She gestures for them to follow and their three friends get up and follow her.

 

“Team 6!” Katana perks up along with two girls that weren’t really fangirls but hung out with them sometimes. “Follow me, I’m Watane Nori and I’ll be your jounin sensei.” The three girls follow the woman out.

 

“Team 10, I am Sarutobi Asuma, you’re jounin sensei, follow me.” Ino shakes Shikamaru awake and the three follow the man.

 

“I am Hatake Kakashi, and Team 7 will meet me on the roof in two minutes.” 

 

The three of them dive for the window as soon as Kakashi shunshins, not catching the name of the jounin sensei for Team 9 in their rush to get to the roof. They run up the walls but pause before going over the railing. Kakashi is reading Icha Icha which both Sakura and Naruto heavily disapprove of. Sakura because of the completely ridiculous portrayal of the women in the series as little more than pretty fuck toys, and the stupid plot lines. Naruto because she knew her godfather was Jiraiya and he abandoned her and she’s petty as fuck. Not to mention the books are just plain bad, little plot, barely any character development, and plot holes the size of the Hokage monument. In Naruto’s mind if you’re going to write porn at least make it seem like a First Year Academy student  _ didn’t _ write it. Now the three of them could attack but they all knew that despite his oblivious appearance this man was a jounin by the time he was a year older than them. There was no way he didn’t know they were there or feel the triplet spikes of KI. (Sasuke doesn’t like Icha Icha either, it’s just shittily written porn, and Shisui like it, and after his last stunt Shisui has gained the title of Sasuke’s least favorite cousin.) So the three of them clamber over the railing and wait.

 

“You didn’t attack,” he lazily looks up. “Why?”

 

“You’re a jounin and a former ANBU Captain, it would be both completely idiotic and a waste of energy to attack you. You knew we were there, you wouldn’t have make it this far if you didn’t.” Naruto smirks at the hint of respect that flits across her new teacher’s emotions at Sakura's announcement before it’s ruthlessly squashed down. 

 

“Good the three of you know how to use what’s between your ears.” He puts his book away. “Now why don’t we introduce ourselves.”

 

“Sensei, could you give us an example please?” Sasuke inquires innocently.

 

“My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes… are none of your business, I dislike many things, my hobbies are… private, and I forgot my dream.” Sakura rolls her eyes which draws Kakashi’s eyes on her. “Pinkie your turn.”

 

“My name is Haruno Sakura.” She begins her voice attempting to recreate the same monotony that Kakashi used. “I like a lot of things… and dislike many things as well. My dream… is none of your business.” Naruto sees and feels the annoyance roiling off of Kakashi as Sasuke snickers quietly in the background.

 

“Alright, you brats. You want a real introduction?” The three refuse to move. “My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like dogs, and jutsus. I dislike the Tsuchikage and cheeky brats. My hobbies are reading and avoiding my crazy self proclaimed eternal rival. My dream is mine. Pinkie again.”

 

“My name is Haruno Sakura, I like genjutsu, taijutsu, and beating up sexist jerks. I dislike the before mentioned sexist jerks, assholes who say stupid shit about my friends, and the plague called fangirls. My hobbies include reading, and training. My dream is to become the first jounin in my family and either a genjutsu or taijutsu mistress.”

 

“Duckie, your turn.”

 

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like medical ninjutsu, fire jutsu, and my family. I dislike fangirls, assholes who think I’ll become a traitor like Fugaku, and my cousin Shisui who is a horrible prankster. My hobbies are learning kenjutsu, and setting shit on fire. My dream is to surpass Senju Tsunade as a medic and take over Konoha’s Hospital.

 

“Enlightening, Whiskers your turn.”

 

“My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my cousin, Koharu-sensei, sealing, and kicking ass. I dislike people who fuck with my friends, fangirls, Danzo, and a certain pervert. My hobbies include creating new seals, raiding information from left in the Nidaime’s office, and plotting the destruction of my enemies. My dream is to be longest active kunoichi on record and to become a jounin like my kaa-san.”

 

“Wonderful, meet me at training ground 7 at 6 am. Don’t eat anything unless you want to vomit. Dismissed.” Kakashi shunshins away and the three turn towards each other.

 

“Who wants to trap the shit out the training ground?”

 

“As long as we make it to the Akimichi barbeque, I’m good.” Sakura tells her.

 

“Also why the hell did we get the teacher with the literal face mask?” Sasuke wonders.

 

“Don’t know but I do know that he has the emotional range of teaspoon.”

 

“How do you know that?” Sakura asks.

 

“He would guard me when I was little and you know who I can sense people’s emotions.” A sudden realization comes over their faces.

 

“He’s your dad’s last student.” Sasuke realizes.

 

“Yeah, that’s him.”

 

“Then let’s prank the shit out of him and make it in time from the Akimichi Barbeque.” Sakura tells Naruto and the blonde gives her a smile.  



	10. Genin Test and Sabotage... Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children finally get to take their genin test. Kakashi is woefully unprepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a like three different cuts to different scenes and that seems stupid but trust me that's how it needed to be.

_ “In school, you're taught a lesson and then given a test. In life, you're given a test that teaches you a lesson.” _

_ -Tom Bodett _

 

3rd Person Pov

 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived a little late to the Akimichi barbeque. They were all a little sweaty and dirt stained. All of the major clans were there, except the Hyuuga, even some of the Aburame were at the celebration. The Akimichi’s were in charge of the catering, of course, although some other people had brought food as well. They were immediately found by an excited Mikoto.

 

“Oh, look at you three!” She says. “Two of our kunoichi of the year! And one of our shinobi! I’m so proud of all of you.”

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

“Thanks oba-chan!”

 

“Thank you Mikoto-oba.” Sakura tells her.

 

“Great job guys that means that there was some serious competition if they couldn’t choose two.”

 

“Yeah, among our friend group.” Naruto adds quietly but Mikoto still hears and gives her a look and Naruto shrinks back.

 

“Oh hey, Ryuu!” Ryuunosuke was sitting down looking miserable at one of the many tables. “Ryuu? Ryuu, what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m stuck on a team of fangirls!” He complained. “Some idiot split Yakumo and I up, and now I’m going to be stuck with the stupid gigglers.” Naruto rubbed her distraught cousin’s back.

 

“I’m sorry Ryuu.”

 

“You don’t think someone tried to sabotage him since they couldn’t get to you?”

 

“No one can be that stupid, right? I mean after last time at least Koharu-sensei will be looking out for it.”

 

“Don’t worry Ryuu, it’s probably some idiot attempting sabotage and it will be fixed soon.” She then looks around. “There’s a ramen stand over there. Want some comfort food?”

 

The redhead nods and follows his cousin to the ramen stand where they proceed to drown their woes in ramen. The jovial Akimichi is happy to have customers and afterwards when they’ve eaten around 40 to 50 bowls each he seems seconds away from marrying them to his children.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**Later That Night**

 

“Hiruzen, the teacher didn’t sign off on the team forms for Ryuunosuke and the Kurama heiress.” The old man sighs and rubs his temples.

 

“Who did? And how did it take until now to notice?”

 

“It was signed by councilwoman Haruno Mira.”

 

“The mother of the Haruno girl in her class?”

 

“No, Mira is an Academy dropout, her mother is Chunin Haruno Mebuki, and she married in. The Haruno Clan is an old merchant clan probably a cousin.”

 

“Oh, I remember her, Minato was always complaining that she attempted to follow him and flirt with him.”

 

“So an anger at Uzumaki Kushina, and since Naruto’s class was full of clan heirs it was too closely monitored for her to sabotage. I can’t believe she signed her name.”

 

“I’ll get her to Ibiki, and call Hayate and Raidou.” The ANBU move to follow his unspoken commands.

 

Fifteen minutes later a relatively disheveled couple of jounin come through the door. Raidou is less unkempt and the Sandaime has an idea of what Hayate was up to. The two don’t say anything for a second.

 

“Is this *cough* about the team assignments *cough cough*?” Hayate asks after a few seconds.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“Please *cough* tell me *cough* I don’t get *cough* the fangirls?” Raidou is quiet but he seems to be praying for the opposite.

 

“You were supposed to get Hyuuga Daichi, Kurama Yakumo, and Uzumaki Ryuunosuke.”

 

“Of course I get the fangirls.” Raidou complains and Hayate just gives him a smile.

 

“Well, the person we believe responsible has a vendetta against the Uzumaki because she wanted to marry Namikaze Minato when she was younger-”

 

“And Kushina *cough* got to him *cough* first.” Hayate finishes.

 

“How did you figure this out so fast? She didn’t sign her name did she?” Raidou asked and the Sandaime winced while Koharu nodded sadly. The two jounin look at each other muttering about idiots with vendettas.

 

“Well, I will clear up the confusion tomorrow, or you can. Now dismissed.” The two jounin leave.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**Training Ground 7: 6am**

 

The three new gennin were at the training ground 7 looking over the many traps they had placed the night before including a glitter bomb seals that were at the memorial stone that were triggered by Kakashi's chakra.

 

So when he arrived he found his gennin team not having heeded his ‘advice’ at all, and anticipating something. The three children had full bellies and their mind was full of the possibilities of what would happen once their sensei got pranked. They agreed to scatter, possibly hide behind Mikoto or Koharu, Anko was scary but not scary enough in this case. Kakashi makes no move to the memorial stone.

 

“Alright here’s the true gennin test. These bells are your ticket to become a gennin.” He waves the two bells in the faces of his incredulous students. “You become a gennin if you can get one of them from me. If not you go back to Academy or to one of the support ninja legions.”

 

“Really the bell test?” Sakura grouses. “You’re going to test our teamwork by using shitty psychology on us?” Naruto can almost hear Kakashi gritting his teeth.

 

“Fine, no bell test. You three against me, if you can all land a hit on me then you pass. Deal?”

 

“Deal!” The girls say excitedly while a large grin goes across Sasuke’s face just before the three of them disappear.

 

Kakashi waits for a few minutes and then decides that they are probably going to attempt a shitty ambush. So he walks towards the woods completely underestimating him. He spends 20 minutes dodging traps including senbon launchers, explosives, holes, spikes, and large logs being swung down. He had to hand it to the brats they made good traps, and there was no way that they could have done all of this before he got here or as he made his way towards them, they started this last night. It was when he was actually a little bit worn down that the three launched their trap.

 

Sakura darted between the trees her bells chiming allowing her to lay the foundation of a sound based genjutsu that messed with the man’s inner ear. Kakashi felt a little off but he quickly dispelled the genjutsu by leaving a blast of chakra. That was when a fireball came hurtling his way compliments of Sasuke, but the kunai were all Naruto. Once he managed to dodge those Sakura, with Naruto appearing sometimes to help, engages Kakashi in taijutsu. Sakura isn’t as fast as the man but she’s very strong physically and Naruto’s backup saves her. However, when Kakashi decides it’s a great idea to grab her hair, probably to prove a point, does she really get to shine. Her hair wraps around his upper arm and Naruto decides to break out her chakra chains and wraps them around Kakashi so he can’t move or escape. Then all three of them punch him, with varying degrees of strength, in the stomach. After that Naruto drops the man who is panting and out of breathe, mostly from Sakura’s last punch.

 

“I… hate… all… of... you.” The silver haired man pants out.

 

“Wow Kakashi-sensei, you’ve let yourself go. Tenzo-san has more stamina than this.” Naruto teases a little cruelly.

 

“Congratulations… you fucking brats… be here tomorrow… same time… we’ll see… who’s out of… shape, then.” Kakashi then shunshins away.

 

“Dammit, he didn’t sit at the memorial stone.” Sasuke says after a second.

 

“Eh, he’ll sit there sometime.” Naruto comforts Sasuke.

 

“So… we’re gennin? Cool?” Sakura adds blinking rapidly.

 

“Yeah, we’re gennin... now, where should we go out and eat?” Naruto asks.

 

“Let’s go to Ichiraku’s, we’re probably going to end up there anyway and mom is working so she can’t make us lunch. Although she’s making dinner for all of us, and she’ll probably shanghai Kakashi to come.”

 

“Cool, also your mom is awesome Sasuke.” Sakura tells him as they start making their way back to the village.

 

“So I guess you’re coming then.”

 

“Of course we are, I just have to tell Ryuu, oh wait, right his team assignment was sabotaged but it was fixed so now he’s going to Yakumo’s house for dinner.” Naruto tells them as they walk closer to the village

 

“Who sabotaged the team assignments?” Sasuke asks concerned as they hit one of the main roads, ignoring the KI emanating from some people.

 

“A woman named Haruno Mira.” Naruto reports dodging someone’s attempt to bump into her.

 

“Oh you mean Crazy Mira. Yeah, she’s always going on and on about your mom, Naruto, apparently she was a fangirl of your dad in the Academy.” Naruto grimaces and Sakura continues. “She’s my second cousin? We don’t invite her to things anymore because she has been on a one way ride to crazy town for a long time.” They turn on the street leading to Ichiraku’s. Once they arrive at the ramen stand, they find Team… 11? 12? Team whatever the jounin’s name is with Ryuunosuke, Daichi, and Yakumo sitting on different seats. The jounin was coughing a lot, and looked like it had been keeping him up for a few days considering his under eye bags. He also had dark eyes and hair peeking out from the weird bandana hats that some ninja wear and have their hitai-ite’s sewn on.

 

“Ryuu! Did you pass?” Naruto yells excitedly at her cousin and the jounin and the Hyuuga startle a little.

 

“No, I just hang out with people who attempt to jyuuken my family in the back for fun.” Ryuunosuke says turning around and rolling his eyes.

 

“Okay Sassafrass, calm down there.”

 

“I’m sorry about my crazy second cousin attempted to sabotage your team assignments. She’s a horrible bitch even to us, if it makes you feel any better.” Ryuunosuke gives the pinkette a nod.

 

“You three are *cough* Kakashi’s team?” The jounin asks.

 

“Hai, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, she’s Haruno Sakura, and he’s Uchiha Sasuke.” 

 

“Who are you jounin-san?” Sakura asks politely.

 

“He’s the guy who fucks Cat-san.” The black haired man chokes on air and descends into a violent coughing fit, red faced. Yakumo rolls her eyes and Daichi looks between Ryuunosuke and his jounin sensei with a scandalized look on his face.

 

“Oh, right, duh sword jounin. Should have known.”

 

“How do you two *cough* know who I’m *cough* dating?”

 

“Pretty sure you guys fucked on the roof of our apartment building while Cat-san is on duty. Tenzo-san was pissed, and yelled at you.” The man blushes darker and flails a little at Naruto's statement. “Cat-san is awesome though, so you’re really lucky.”

 

“Yeah, she told me where to buy my tanto, and gives Ryuunosuke, Naruto, and I tips.” Sasuke then gets a serious look on his face. “How long have you had that cough?”

 

“Oh god,” Sakura says as Sasuke starts grilling the man about his health. “Sasuke is in medic mode, again. Hey, Yakumo we should have a genjutsu only battle sometime.” Naruto sits down and grabs herself a bowl from a grinning Teuchi.

 

“Um, Uzumaki-sama…” Daichi begins and trails off because he doesn’t know what to say.

 

“I’m not going to keep the Caged Bird Seal in place, that thing deserves to be destroyed completely.”

 

“The clan will fall apart!”

 

“Well then maybe a clan shouldn’t torture it’s own members. What happens after the seal comes off is none of my business. I’m just tired of everyone skipping over blatant slavery when it’s been illegal for years.”

 

“It isn’t slavery-” Naruto turns on the Hyuuga with a KI enhanced glare.

 

“Really? What would you call forcing a group of people to do things for a ‘higher’ group without pay and pain as a punishment for not obeying? Because that sounds suspiciously like slavery.” Daichi looks down at his hands. “It’s all about perspective Daichi-san.”

 

Naruto digs into her ramen for a minute, getting a second bowl in that time. She then freezes her eyes widening almost comically and turns towards her teammates.

 

“Guys! He’s at the memorial stone. Scatter!” The other two immediately run out of the ramen stand like the Kyuubi’s nipping at their heels. Naruto only puts some ryo on the counter and then runs for it.

 

“They pranked Hatake-san, didn't they?” Yakumo asks and Hayate looks torn between being in awe of the team and fearing for their lives.

 

“Why would they do that?”

 

“Kakashi is a known avid reader of the Icha Icha series that all three of them dislike if not outright hate. Along with the whole him being Naruto's basically adopted older brother but he mostly abandoned her thing.”

 

“She KNOWS?!” Hayate screeches in shock.

 

“There was only one Uzumaki in the village around the time of Naruto's birth and there was one guy who had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes that she was… into. It's not a hard leap to make.” Yakumo said completely unfazed by the chaos. (Kurama Yakumo becomes one of the most unflappable jounin Konoha has ever produced, and the only reason she isn't the jounin commander is because they are in the habit of naming Nara’s.)

 

“Where are they?” An angry voice asks from behind them.

 

The team turns to find Hatake Kakashi, prodigy and jounin captain covered in glitter. His hair was covered in a bright fuchsia and his outfit a sparkly green reminiscent of Gai’s jumpsuit including his mask, the part where Gai has leg warmers is also on Kakashi with orange glitter. Even his face, what little was uncovered was not spared with blue glitter vaguely in the shape of eye shadow on his eyelid. All in all it is the most sophisticated glitter bombing Hayate has ever seen. Kakashi is seething, KI roiling off of him.

 

“They all ran off in different directions I don't know where.” Ryuunosuke answers just as a woman wearing the Military Police Crest enters the ramen bar, she stops for a second before deciding she doesn't want to know and then says.

 

“Kakashi-san, Mikoto-sama told me to invite you to dinner at her home and give you this message. ‘Kakashi if you do not come to dinner I will get everyone of the women in my clan working on a way to set your precious books on fire.’” Kakashi makes a sound similar to a dying cat and summons a group of dogs.

 

“Pakkun, track down my team. Mikoto’s pup, sensei’s pup, and their pink haired friend. Keep them running.” He then shunshins away and the dogs run off.

  
  


“She could feel him when he was all of the way at the memorial stone?” Daichi asks seeming a little confused. “But that’s almost the entire village in her sensing range.”

 

“Her sensing range is almost to the border of fire country now. The other sensors complain how annoying it is because it interferes with their own abilities if they are weak sensors.”

 

“How *cough* is her range *cough* that far?”

 

“Well, you know the Nidaime had a similar range and mostly it has to do with the amount and the density of your chakra. If you have thin chakra and your chakra coils aren’t very big, you aren’t going to get a large sensing range and the exercises that the Academy teaches won’t really get your reserves to grow because it’s so thin.” Yakumo explains.

 

“So chakra can be different densities?” Daichi asks.

 

“Yes, think of it like chakra can be anywhere from soup to thick gelatin.” Ryuunosuke adds.

 

“Kami,” that causes the man to start coughing. “Hmm, maybe *cough* I should look *cough* for the things *cough* their medic recommended.”


	11. Genin Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days of Team 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I told people in the comments but I know that not everyone reads those. I recently had a test in a high level science class that I needed to study for. So I was little busy, and before that I had a test in another class. I had wanted to get this chapter out after that one but this was a very long chapter. 
> 
> Basically I wanted the next one or two chapters to be the wave arc, so there is a lot of chapter.
> 
> Also I wanted to announce that I will be creating a second story mostly made up of scenes I deleted like Ryuunosuke discovering ramen, and an earlier C-rank mission for Team 7 and maybe more into the other teams and their lives.

_“Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one.”_

_-C.S. Lewis _

 

3rd Person PoV

 

“Day One, it is approximately 6:48 pm. I wait for my compatriots with bated breath. Our enemy did not engage us directly, but his ninken were very good at keeping us from staying in one hiding spot.” Sasuke says to no one and looks up in horror as a voice too deep to be Naruto or Sakura comes into the house. “It is too late, and I have no way to warn my companions-”

 

“That might work better if you used a recorder or wrote it down, musuko. Your sensei is here.” The tall silver haired man seems a little awkward in Sasuke’s house.

 

“I’m going to assume that Sakura and Naruto were the driving force-”

 

“Uhuh, no, no bad cop physcology. My family is almost all cops that shit doesn’t work on me unless you’re at Ibiki’s level and we both know you aren’t.” Itachi snorts as he walks in.

 

“Ohayo Kakashi-senpai, I see you’ve been attacked by the hellions already.” There is still glitter around the man’s eyes and in his hair. “You’re going to be covered in glitter for weeks. Shisui was that one time he decided to lay out… Oh, well, you look bored Kakashi-senpai, and there is the rest of the team.”

 

Sakura and Naruto have their hair down which is rather rare, although Sakura has her half up and the wire which is given away by the slight discoloration between her hair and the plastic sheaths for the wire. Sakura is wearing a bright red dress with her clan symbol, a white circle, emblazoned on the front. Naruto is wearing a bright blue dress that was reminiscent of a cheongsam dress.

 

“Konbonwa* Mikoto-oba, Itachi.” Sakura says politely (*it means Good evening).

 

“It's good to see you Sakura.”

 

“Oba, Itachi, how are you?”

 

“We’re good thank you, you guys are just in time.” Mikoto says with a smile leading the girls to the table. “Is Izumi not coming?”

 

“No, she's cramming for the jounin exams, currently.”

 

“Wish her luck from me next time you see her.” Naruto tells him. “I remember how hard it was for Anko-nee and Kurenai when they took it.” Anko and Kurenai had taken the jounin exams and passed three years ago and it surprised Naruto that Kurenai had gotten a gennin team already.

 

“Ryuunosuke isn’t coming?” Mikoto asks.

 

“No, Yakumo invited the entire team over to the Kurama Compound.”

 

“Huh, I guess everyone does this.” She then picks up some platters with food. “Alright sit down everyone.”

 

The five people quickly comply with the Uchiha matriarch’s demand. They sit down with Kakashi at one of the heads of the table and Naruto at the other. Itachi and Mikoto are to Naruto’s right, and her teammates to her left. Sakura was in between Kakashi and Sasuke and Itachi was closer to his fellow jounin.

 

“So Kakashi, I’ve heard that Gai has been giving you advice.” Mikoto says attempting to start conversation once everyone had dug into their food.

 

“Yes, but Gai’s advice is directed towards a team that doesn’t get along. Your son and his teammates actually do. Gai…”

 

“He had Hinata’s dickhead cousin, Neji. Although he’s calming down now that the Caged Bird Seal isn’t an issue.” Naruto tells them.

 

“But he was always putting down Lee, and TenTen was not having it.” Sakura adds.

 

“Luckily we don’t have that problem, so tomorrow I’m going to gauge your skill levels and develop a regimen from there.”

 

“Oh that’s nice, I’m guessing that you know that they aren’t genin level.”

 

“Yes they are all chunin level at least. I wouldn’t be surprised if within the year they are promoted.” Mikoto gives Kakashi a bright smile.

 

“I’m so proud of all of you.”

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

“Thank you Mikoto-oba.”

 

“Thanks oba-chan.”

 

While dinner was a little awkward, there was still small talk, but not much.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**Later that Night**

 

The meeting of the new jounin always took place at night. Civilians probably thought that it was to keep up the mysterious vibe that ninja’s usually have. Honestly it was because the families’ of the new gennin often times invited over the new jounin sensei’s over for dinner and kept them behind asking questions.

 

So at 9 pm sharp the jounin began to arrive. There were fifteen in all and they were blank faced. Among them the new jounin sensei’s and those who had failed their teams. Kakashi wasn’t even that late which made some of the jounin to eye the man noticing blue and fuchsia sparkles on his face, hair, and hitai-ite.

 

“Jounin report.” The Sandaime demanded.

 

“Team One failed, I recommend them to be forced for a remedial year or dropped from the program all together.”

 

“Team Two just… failed. No remedial year, just their fangirls and boys and they need to be dropped from the program entirely.” The exasperated man says.

 

“Team 3 passed.” A jovial looking Akimichi says.

 

“Team 4 needs a little work, but they’ll be great support ninja one day.”

 

“Team 5 is… they have a fanboy I really don’t want to pass, but I also don’t want to fail the other two, Sai and Sora. I recommend for them to be put on the reserves and if a gennin doesn’t have the rest of their team, and they can join Team 5.” Iruka notes that down.

 

“Team 6 passes, they will make a great assassination team or ANBU someday.”

 

“Team 7 also passes,” Kakashi reports. “None of those brats are genin level, they are all chunin easy.”   


“Is that why there’s glitter on your face and in you hair?” Kurenai asks almost laughing and getting a glare in return. “Team 8 passes, with flying colors.”

 

“Team 9 fails, I got the fuckups, thanks Hokage-sama.” Anko grouses.

 

“Team 10 passes, and Kakashi is right, they are all above genin.” Asuma tells them.

 

“Team 11 passes as well.” Everyone gives Hayate a look. “Kakashi’s medic-in-training gave a good recommendation on cough drops.”

 

“Team 12, failed and failed hard.” Raidou says.

 

“Team 13 also fails… no one passes 13.” A particularly superstitious man says sadly as everyone gave him the side eye.

 

“Team 14 passes.”

 

“Team 15… passes I guess.”

 

“That’s only a third failing the jounin’s test.” Iruka says eyes wide in awe.

 

“Holy shit!” Raidou exclaims.

 

“That’s probably the lowest failure rate in Konoha history.” The past few years had lowered the failure rate but this was ridiculous.

 

“You’re welcome Hiruzen,” a smug Koharu tells her teammate. “I can’t wait to rub this in the civilian council’s face. Maybe we’ll get control of the Academy back.”

 

No one can say anything to that because ever since Koharu’s tutoring had come into being the failure rate has been going down and the quality of their ninja has been going up.

 

“Everyone except for Kakashi and Koharu is dismissed.” The jounin file out along with Iruka and Sarutobi activates the silencing seals once the door is closed. (Jounin’s are horrible gossips, it’s usually encouraged.)

 

“Hokage-sama, Elder-sama, what is this about?” Kakashi asks.

 

“You have the team with arguably the largest amount of potential. I have no doubt that they could all make jounin within the next two years based off of skill alone. With that comes some problems considering your more recent history.”

 

“I know not to be late Koharu-sama, if I hadn’t been lectured by Naruto when she was 7 then the glitter bombing would have warned me.” The old woman nods.

 

“Good, that is not the only reason you’re here now though. I want you to become the next Hokage.” The silver haired man’s eye widened. “But you’ve gotten a little complacent in recent years and you need to make sure that you are in tip top shape. All three of your team have the potential to become the next sannin.”

 

“Are you sure I would be the best choice?”

 

“Think of it this way Kakashi-san. If you can drag Tsunade back then she gets to be the next Godaime.”

 

“We would need a miracle for that.”

 

“A miracle like bringing the clans closer than they’ve ever been? A miracle like a ⅔ graduation rate for the real gennin test? If anyone could pull off a miracle it’s Naruto. She inspired a lot of the changes in the village.” Kakashi looks down at his feet.

 

“Go home Kakashi, think it over.” The man nods and shunshins.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**Next Day- Training Ground 7**

 

“Alright brats, we are each going to have a spar, no holds barred, except for this.” He taps on his hitai-ite where his gifted sharingan was. “Does that sound good?”

 

“Yes sensei,” the three chorus trying not to giggle at the glitter that was still in his hair.

 

“Medic, you’re up first. Girls disappear, I don’t want to see you or know that you are there.” Sasuke steps forward and the girls, despite their bright hair, disappear into the forest surrounding the clearing.

 

Sasuke is obviously nervous, most likely because Kakashi was a prodigy similar to his brother and Sasuke had only managed to get hits in when he tired. He draws his tanto and activates his Sharingan. Kakashi attacks quickly after that, and Sasuke barely manages to dodge. It’s what he spends the next minute and a half doing dodging. Kakashi is glad that he knows what a medic should be doing but the boy needs to vary up his routine. At that moment he lets out a Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu and replaces himself with a mud clone that Kakashi attacks. There is then a subtle genjutsu and Sasuke attacks with kunai and senbon which are obviously coated in something. There are enough that Kakashi gets stuck with a senbon and once he pulls it out he rushes Sasuke and gets a kunai at his throat.

 

“I yield.” Kakashi takes the kunai away from the preteen’s neck.

 

“Alright what did I get hit with?” The boy seems to think for a second and Kakashi can almost see the light bulb appearing above his head.

 

“Um I think it was an antidote,” Kakashi raises his brow. “I figured out that if you don’t have the poison in you it’s a powerful diuretic, and since it’s an antidote…”

 

“Points for creativity, now how do I not piss myself?” The girls snicker from their hiding places. “Girls! Twenty laps on the water now!” Naruto cheers and Sakura groans which makes Kakashi blink.

 

“Sakura is competitive and Naruto created a way for those with water natured chakra to kind of skate across the water (*think Waterbenders) so…” Kakashi nods in understanding. “I think I can inoculate you with a tiny bit of the poison and there shouldn’t be any side effects. I would just recommend you stay hydrated.”

 

Sasuke sticks him with another senbon in the hand, and the beginning of his bladder begging for release began to go away just as the girls walked up to them, Sakura breathing hard.

 

“Alright Pinkie, you’re up.” Kakashi knew that Naruto was going to be a tough nut to crack so he had to save his energy.

 

“Maybe I should-” Naruto begins only to be interrupted by a good amount of KI erupting from her female teammate.

 

“If you finish that sentence I will give you nightmares for three months after punching you through a tree. I am a kunoichi, not a princess. Not every fight is going to be on equal ground.”

 

“Sasuke, Naruto, disappear and watch.” The two nod before disappearing off into the trees as their female teammate faces their teacher down. She has almost recovered her breathing at this point.

 

They look at each other for a few seconds and then the wind ruffles Sakura’s hair causing the bells to jingle. That gets her hands moving in handsigns and a genjutsu begins to be cast, one making him feel a little vertigo which he quickly shakes off just as his world is engulfed in pink petals. He idly thinks that this is a good genjutsu for her. Senbon begin to come at him and Kakashi begins to dodge and deflect them. He dispels the genjutsu as soon as he notices the senbon with bells on them. He goes to attack the girl head on and is met with two kunai, one in her right hand and one in her braid. He quickly disarmed her and grabbed her wrists. She uses her legs and kicks him hard in the chest, loosening his grip and she uses her momentum to flip herself to a tree. She then throws an explosive tag, then calculating where he is most likely going to end up launches herself like a missile in that direction. She punches him hard in the face, hearing a crack and noticing the fabric around his nose beginning to darken. He elbows her in the back and gets her wrapped up in an arm with a kunai to the throat.

 

“Yield.” Kakashi demands.

 

“I yield.” She tells him taking in deep breaths and Kakashi releases her.

 

“Alright critiques, come out. And since I forgot last time you have to do the same.” Naruto and Sasuke appear on low tree branches.

 

“Kakashi-sensei, you keep underestimating us which gets you hit with some techniques and tactics that you aren’t expecting.” Sakura nods her assent with Naruto’s review and Kakashi has to accept that he has been underestimating the brats.

 

“Sakura, the genjutsu you used was too widespread for a single opponent and you didn’t add enough layers.” Sakura nods.

 

“Sasuke, you need to be able to evade capture a little better, possibly work on your speed so you don’t get caught. If you get caught and killed then we as your team are much more likely to die.” Kakashi adds and Sasuke nods seriously. “However, Sakura your genjutsus were good, especially the petal one, and this is a place to practice. Naruto you are correct I have been underestimating you three, and that could get me killed in a real battle.” The blonde preens a little. “Also Sasuke, can you stop my nose bleeding and check my jaw? It’s still bleeding and I thought I heard a crack.”

 

Sasuke approaches him and uses a diagnostic jutsu to scan the area. He then does a little medic genjutsu to stop the bleeding, and another to lower the inflammation on what will probably be dark bruise on Kakashi’s jaw. Sakura seems proud of herself.

 

“Alright, done Kakashi-sensei.”

 

“Good, Whiskers! You’re up! The rest of you disappear.” Sasuke and Sakura disappear from Kakashi's view.

 

Naruto and Kakashi face down each other for a few seconds before they go for the attack. Naruto is around Kakashi's speed and the two in the trees have a hard time keeping up with their clashes. It's a fantastic battle with clones, near misses, explosions, and sparks from kunai meeting kunai.

 

“This is a great fight.”

 

The fight continues for an hour until Kakashi manages to find an opening. He ruthlessly uses it and Naruto then says.

 

“Got me sensei.”

 

“How are you not a jounin already?”

 

“Because I didn't want to graduate early.” Kakashi looks a little annoyed at that.

 

“Alright you are all above gennin level. So I'm not going to treat you like gennin. You will be treated like ANBU trainees. Understood?”

 

“Hai, sensei.” They chorus excitedly.

 

“Alright it's about lunch time. So we are all going to eat and then go get a D-rank mission.” The three nod, take out their bento, and eat.

 

Once they are done they make their way over to the mission office. The civilians glare at Naruto as she walks past. Kakashi has buried his nose in Icha Icha and the three give him a look of disappointment that he ignores. The three then notice that people don't approach him and realize that perversion might not be the only driving factor for reading porn in public. They enter the mission office and find the Sandaime and Iruka buried in paperwork.

 

“Team 7 ready for their first D-rank.” Kakashi announced lazily, and the Sandaime smiles.

 

“I think I have a good one although Naruto will be doing most of the work.”

 

“Let me guess Jiji, locating someone?”

 

“Hai I need you to find my grandson Konohamaru. He escaped from Ebisu again.”

 

“I would escape too if I was being minded by Ebisu.” Sakura says in a stage whisper making Kakashi's eye twitch although his lips twitches to make a smile, Iruka was a little horrified.

 

“We’ll take it Hokage-sama.” Kakashi tells the old man.

 

They then leave the office and Naruto locks on a chakra signature that she says is similar to the Sandaime but smaller and younger. They find a young boy in the porn section of all places, reading through the merchandise.

 

“Um Konohamaru?” The little boy startles and braces for either impact or to run.

 

“Why are you here? I mean I’m not going to knock on it being an effective place against a closet pervert like Ebisu-san.”

 

“What she means is why are you reading this?” Naruto says rolling her eyes at Sakura.

 

“Um,” the little boy blushes. “I want to create a technique to use against perverts by turning into a naked lady.”

 

“You could probably find much better material in the anatomy section.” Sasuke tells him. “I have a book on female anatomy that I could lend you.”

 

“You guys aren’t going to berate me? I mean you two are girls.” Sakura huffs.

 

“We are kunoichi, and a technique wouldn’t work unless the target was a pervert. Besides we already use our bodies as weapon just look at Anko-senpai.” The boy seems to relax and takes Sakura’s offered hand.

 

“We just want you to get a comprehensive and realistic education.” Naruto adds.

 

“Oh cool! I like you guys! Can you teach me any cool jutsu?” The little asks, eyes shining.

 

“Being a ninja isn’t all about cool jutsu just look at the Hyuuga, they barely use any jutsu and they are one of the strongest ninja clans in Hi no Kuni.” Sakura tells him.

 

“Being a ninja is about protecting your people and home.” Sasuke tells him sagely.

 

“What about Hokage?”

 

“It takes a lot of power sure, but it also takes a lot of brains. You have to be smart and strong and willing to sacrifice for the good of Konoha.” Naruto says a little sadly.

 

“Ebisu-sensei says he has shortcuts to becoming the Hokage.”

 

“No offense to Ebisu-san, but he’s only a special jounin. Kakashi-sensei could probably have defeated him when he was a teenager. So I don’t think Ebisu really knows much about being the Hokage.” The little boy look vindicated.

 

“He probably says that to get you to listen to him.” Naruto teases.

 

“What about pranks? He hates those!”

 

“Actually pranks are a great way to test your stealth, sabotage, and spy skills. If you get caught then you test your speed, and evasion skills. But the true object is to not get caught.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Hai this is practice for missions right? Then you want to get in and get out undetected. You want them to think it's you but have no proof then as a child it makes your teacher’s weary as a ninja it strikes fear into the hearts of your enemies.” Sakura told the boy who looked like he was awed.

 

“You should go see Koharu-sensei.”

 

“Why? She’s just an old lady.” The girls look a little shocked.

 

“Old Lady? Koharu was the only girl student of the Nidaime, she was on a team with your grandfather. She’s also the longest active kunoichi on record! She was going on missions with ANBU until she was in her fifties.”

 

“She’s a cool ninja old lady.” Sasuke is rolling his eyes at his teammates but it’s fond rather than annoyed.

 

“Woah,” there’s a glint in the boy’s eyes. “Does she really not care about pranks?”

 

“Hai, she doesn’t as long as you can clean them up afterwards.”

 

“We’re at the Tower.” Kakashi says as the group becomes engulfed in the Hokage Tower’s shadow.

 

“Ah,” the little boy whines. “I like you guys.”

 

“Here Maru,” Naruto hands him a few sealing tags. “These are flash seals and explosive seals. If you are ever in really, really bad trouble use these. Tell Ebisu that’s it for a kidnapping attempt.” The little boy gives her a huge smile. “You might also want to wrap your scarf one or two more times around your neck, you look like you’ll trip on it.”

 

“Thank you so much nee-chan!” They enter the room to find Iruka and the Sandaime with Ebisu also in the room. “Jiji! Sasuke-nii, Sakura-nee, and Naruto-nee are so cool!”

 

“Well I’m glad that this mission didn’t end in tears like the last one.” Ebisu seemed to despair over the fact that Konohamaru was calling Naruto, nee-chan.

 

“Tora?” Kakashi asked barely looking up from his book.

 

“Hai, the Bane of the Gennin, Kiba was scratched up pretty badly.”

 

“Well that is a hazard I guess. Do we have time for another mission sensei?” Naruto asks.

 

“I think we do. What missions do we have left?” Kakashi asks as Ebisu tries to get Konohamaru to come to him.

 

“Well, we have Mrs. Kazeharu’s house clean up, it got egged again.” Kakashi makes a noncommittal noise. “We have the rebuild of a farmhouse for the Kaiyone’s-”

 

“We’ll take that one, Naruto’s Shadow Clones, Sakura’s strength, and Sasuke’s support should get that done quickly.”

 

“Alright Kakashi-san, here’s the mission scroll.” Iruka hands it to Sakura and the group walks out.

 

They make their way towards the edge of what is Konoha, just outside the walls. There is a farm that looked like it had been abandoned for a very long time but it had obviously been bought recently and the new ownership was renovating it.

 

A man stands at the entrance. He’s around 50, obviously a civilian. He has leathery skin, laughter lines and deep furrows in his forehead. He sees them and begins to wave.

 

“Mr. Kaiyone?” Kakashi asks.

 

“Hai, and you guys are the gennin team?”

 

“Hai Kaiyone-san.” Sakura tells him.

 

“We are Team 7. My name is Hatake Kakashi, these three are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.”

 

“It's nice to meet all of you. I would help you out but I threw out my back.”

 

“That's okay we can do it.” Naruto created a shit ton of Shadow Clones, Sakura created a couple of Water Clones, and Sasuke creates a few Mud Clones and all of them set to work.

 

The water and mud clones were good for little more than fetching things and holding things. Naruto's shadow clones were a much bigger help. They managed to finish it in a couple hours with the shocked client looking on as the tiny pink haired girl picking up and holding these huge beams by herself. The adult ninja the client could understand being able to do this but the young girl was a surprise.

 

The sun was low in the sky when they finished but there was a strong barn.The older man had disappeared into the house earlier. Naruto and Kakashi could smell food being cooked. The man comes out and is floored by the fact that they are done with the barn.

 

“Wow, you guys actually got it done! My wife has been making dinner. Think of it as a way to thank you for getting the barn up.”

 

“We would be glad to Kaiyone-san.” Sakura tells the older man politely.

 

“Oh call me, Yoshiro. Don’t you have parents that will worry?”

 

“Um, no I don’t have any and Sakura’s parents are out of town?”

 

“Yeah dad’s on a mission and mom is… having a girls’ night with a few of her kunoichi friends.”

 

“We might need to tell my mom. She expects us at the dinner table no later than 7:30, otherwise she will hunt us down.” Kakashi sighs and then bites his thumbs makes a few handsigns and says.

 

“Kuchiyose no Jutsu.” A pug with a Konoha headband and a blue vest on with a dog face on the back appears in a puff of smoke.

 

“Kakashi, is this your team?” The pug asks in a surprisingly deep voice.

 

“Hai, this is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Pakkun-san. We were hard pressed to avoid you.” The pug preens and Naruto sees Kakashi’s eye rolls.

 

“We need to tell Mikoto that her pup can’t make it to dinner because then the dinner our clients have made us would go to waste.”

 

“Yeah mom might hunt us down otherwise.”

 

“As any mother would. I’ll go tell her.” The dog runs off to find Sasuke’s mom.

 

“Was that a talking dog?” The man asked.

 

“Hai, Yoshiro-san Pakkun is a summon animal. A special type of smart animal used by ninja in battle and for getting messages across enemy lines. Normal trained ninken like those of the Inuzuka clan cannot talk.”

 

“I forget that summon animals are weird to most people.” Naruto says after a second.

 

“Because of Anko-senpai?” Sakura asks.

 

“Hai, she used her snake summons to babysit me sometimes.” The client is instantly curious.

 

“Talking snakes?” He asks a little incredulously.

 

“Yeah they’re pretty cool. They make for surprisingly good babysitters especially the huge ones you can use as a slide.”

 

“Yeah, they are pretty cool. Hey Sasuke do you have any summoning contracts among your clan?” Sakura questions their quiet teammate.

 

“Um, yeah but the last one that actually used the summoning contract was during the Warring Clans Era. They are temperamental to say the least.”

 

“Do you know what animal they are?” Naruto asks.

 

“Panthers, they are panthers. I think they might be an offshoot of the leopard summons clan but I don’t know for sure. It would also probably insult them.”

 

“Oh cool, maybe you should try and sign it?” Sakura tells him.

 

“I would have to research it first.” Sasuke seems to ponder it and they get to the house.

 

They are greeted by an older woman with kind brown eyes, silver hair and a lot of laugh lines. She wore a simple blue gray kimono, the color of the sea on a foggy day. She looked at the four ninja in front of her with a little shock.

 

“Yoshiro, who are they?”

 

“Aki-cha these are the Konoha ninja we hired, they actually got the barn up already.” She blinked in surprise but smiles at them. “There names are Hatake Kakashi,” Kakashi gives the woman a peace sign. “Haruno Sakura,” and the pinkette waves. “Uchiha Sasuke,” the medic in training gives her a nod. “And this is Uzumaki Naruto.”

 

“Oh well come inside and eat.”

 

“Thank you Aki-san.”

 

“No, thank you four, i never dreamed that the new barn could be done so fast.” She then stopped for a second. “Are your parents okay with this?”

 

“Oh um I only have a cousin, and my sister works late, Sakura’s parents are out of town and Kakashi-sensei told Sasuke’s mom.”

 

“Oh, then that’s good. Now what about you?” She question Kakashi. “I can’t see under the mask but you’re a ninja and tall, you must have a girlfriend.” Naruto snickers at Kakashi’s sheepish expression.

 

“Nah, Kakashi-sensei is kind of married to his work. Also since he’s from a ninja clan he has to stay away from all of the crazies after him.” Sakura informs the older woman.

 

“Welcome to the club,” Sasuke mutters under his breath.

 

“Ah fangirls, the bane of any ninja’s existence.” Naruto proclaims fondly.

 

“I thought that was Iwa.” Sasuke tells them which gets Naruto and Sakura giggling while Kakashi snickers silently.

 

They enter the house and sit down around a table. It was mostly quiet with a few questions thrown in. They learn that their clients are originally from Nami no Kuni but left because they were fleeing an economic depression.

 

“Yoshiro-san, if you are from Nami no Kuni do you have any stories from or about Uzu no Kuni?”

 

“Not very many, but I have some. I remember when I was a boy the daimyo of Nami hired an Uzumaki ninja to take out this huge group of bandits that had been terrorizing us during the second shinobi war. This man was the hero of every little boy in the country. His name was Uzumaki Isamu. I remember the bandits heard that he was staying in our town and they went to take him out, all of them together, easily 200 men. To me it looked like he had taken out half of the men in one swing, although honestly it was more like a third or a fourth. It was like he could command the air around him. He a relative of yours?”

 

“He’s my cousin’s grandfather, Uzumaki Isamu Akai Kaze.”

 

“Oh so you are a real Uzumaki.”

 

“Yeah blonde Uzumaki are kind of rare, but I know my mom was a red headed Uzumaki.”

 

“Oh well if your cousin every wants to hear about any of your relatives. He’s welcome over.”

 

“Thank you Yoshiro-san.”


	12. Lies Come to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Wave Arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this story has had sporadic updates lately. I haven't given up on the story at all, just school has been kicking my ass lately, and I've been dragging out writing this chapter. I thought I could fit the Wave Arc in like two chapters. Yeah no that's not happening. I can't even begin to imagine the chunin exams.

_ “For every good reason there is to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth.” _

_ -Bo Bennett _

 

3rd Person PoV

 

_ “Blah” _ Hand signaling

* * *

 

 

**3 months later**

 

“We want another C-rank or we riot.” Sakura tells Kakashi after their fifth time doing the Tora mission in one week with Naruto and Sasuke nodding their assent.

 

“I don’t think Konoha could take anymore of your D-ranks.” Kakashi retorts.

 

“Well it people didn’t want me dead on sight it would be easier.” Naruto complains gesturing wildly. “Hell, our last C-rank didn’t even turn out according to plan.”

 

“Maa, then let’s get you three a C-rank.” Kakashi says attempting to defuse the situation.

 

“Finally!” The three genin chorus.

 

“No more Tora missions for a while. Please get a longer term C-rank.” Naruto pleads a little desperately.

 

“At least we’ve gotten a cat carrier, and Sakura’s good a wire manipulation.” Sasuke tells them.

 

“Says the person making handsigns for Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.” Naruto says with an eyebrow raised. “It doesn’t matter if it’s easy or not to capture Tora. It’s a lesson in futility because the lady just chases the cat off again.”

 

“Team 7,” it’s his captain voice and the three are immediately alert because usually that means pain in the form of a no holds barred spar or a ridiculous training regimen. “Let’s report for a C-rank.”

 

“Hai sensei!” The three are instantly in a salute.

 

The four of them climb up a building, avoiding a group of Sasuke’s fangirls and begin to roof hop towards the Hokage Tower.

On the way Naruto ponders the changes in the last three months. She had easily and legally removed the Caged Bird Seal from the Hyuuga and had even offered to create a new seal that protected their eyes. The elders had refused not wanting to have anything to do with Naruto, but then again there had been a high amount of elders turning up dead from heart attacks and suicides. Of course no one could prove it was murder and people thought it was stress and worry from the Caged Bird Seal being removed and their traditions being destroyed.

 

Sasuke had recently gotten his level one combat medic certification in the first month which was something that blew away a lot of the other training combat medics. They would have said he had cheated if he hadn’t done better on the practical portions which you can’t cheat on. Team 7 was now a well oiled machine. It came about because Kakashi forcing them up at odd hours of day and keeping them training and running missions until late into the night. When he had said he was treating them like ANBU trainees he was not kidding. All of them had at least one new scar from Kakashi’s training. Sasuke had set and fixed a lot of broken bones, some deep cuts, and even some burns in one memorable incident. Sakura had to explain a lot to her parents including why she often times she came home bloody and bruised at odd hours of the night. Kakashi had explained it to her parents, none of them knew what he said but it had mollified her parents.

 

The three had also hung out with their friend group and their teams. They got to know Katana’s teammate Kin and Akiko. Both of the girls were polite and very career oriented. Akiko had recently taken of the ko-naginata and Kin took up the kaiken. Both were very traditional female weapons. Ino had also complained that Asuma was truly the lazy ass that they had been warned about. She had even gotten so fed up with the jounin’s antics that she had pulled of a prank that was sure to go down in history. Asuma had been covered in synthetic fur that made him look like a sloth for  _ days _ , and he couldn’t prove anything. Naruto had been so proud of her friend, and had even used Ino’s prank as an example for Konohamaru. Naturally afterwards Ebisu was a nervous wreck looking for possible pranks everywhere. Koharu had used Ino’s prank as an example among her tutored students.

 

The three were greeted at the Mission Office by Iruka and a smoking Sandaime.

 

“Ohayo Iruka-sensei!” Naruto tells him exuberantly.

 

“Oh hello Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Are you three already done with capturing Tora?” Sasuke held up the cat carrier that had a spitting mad Tora inside attempting to scratch anything near the bars. Sakura quickly puts a genjutsu on the cat and gets it out of the cat carrier before a hysterical Madam Shijimi comes in and almost squeezes the life out of the poor cat with a rapidly fading genjutsu.

 

“Tora has been captured yet again.”

 

“We would like to request a second C-rank Hokage-sama.” Kakashi says not even looking up from his book which makes Iruka’s eye twitch.

 

“Are you sure Kakashi-san?” Iruka asks.

 

“Hai, I think the village would revolt if we did anymore D-ranks.” Kakashi says giving Iruka an eye smile.

 

“They’ve only been genin for three months!”

 

“And this would be there second C-rank, Iruka-san.” The Sandaime defends. “Now we have several C-rank missions. However based on your team’s recent performance it would be best if you took the mission to guard the Bridge Builder Tazuna in Nami no Kuni. Please bring in Tazuna-san.”

 

A man comes in he smells like sake. He had white hair and tan leathery skin, he wore glasses on his nose and had a beard. He was a thick man, not just because of his now fat belly, his arms were large and muscled obviously the man had been a laborer. He took one look at them and seemed to be disgusted and worried.

 

“A bunch of kids are here to guard me?” Sakura is obviously angered at the old drunk’s thoughtless comment.

 

“Tazuna-san was it?” The man seems surprised that Naruto is addressing him. “We might be young but that does not mean we are not well trained. We are in fact some of the top ninja of our graduating class. Also you paid for a C-rank, if you had requested a B or A-rank you would have gotten adults. On top of that Kakashi-sensei is one of the strongest ninja in the village. If anything were to go horribly wrong he could handle it.” Naruto gives the man a winning smile that only leaves Tazuna terrified.

 

Kakashi, Iruka, and the Sandaime all seem proud of how Naruto handled the man’s ire. Although the Sandaime can’t help but be reminded of Koharu and Mito with her terrifying yet sweet smile.

“Is nine am a good time to depart Tazuna-san?” Kakashi asks after a second.

 

“Yes.” He says after a second studiously ignoring the blonde girl who is still smiling.

 

“Alright, tomorrow, Main Gate at 9:00 am. Pack for at least a month, and all of the gravity seals must be released for the duration. You all remember what happened last time.”

 

“Hai sensei!” The three chorus perfectly saluting.

 

“Dismissed.”

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**Next Day**

 

When Naruto got up that morning Ryuunosuke was already gone but he hadn’t been gone long. The breakfast he made was still warm and he had left a note wishing her luck on her mission and her test of the long distance communication seals they were making. Currently they were prototypes but this was the perfect test.

 

Naruto ate in relative silence and checked her scroll over making sure everything was there. It was and she got dressed in her full kunoichi regalia. She replaced her normal tanto with a wakizashi for longer reach. It was a precaution after her disastrous first C-rank it had a longer reach. Her usual orange kimono was more brown than orange and the skirt and sleeve is a little shorter. Her mesh armor was made of a stronger tensile strength than normal and it was also darker. She was also wearing shinobi boot to help keep mud out from between her toes. She wore two scrolls on her very dark brown belt. All of the metal she has had been treated to prevent it from glinting.

 

Naruto climbs out of the window and once she’s on the wall next her to her next store neighbor she activates the sealing matrix. There was no way anyone short of a seal master with a shit ton of chakra could get in. She then roof hops towards the Main Gate to meet up with her team. She is more than a little excited. Naruto had only really been outside of Konoha like four or five times and outside of Fire Country once.

 

When she gets there Sakura is arriving with her mother following behind. She seems more than a little terrified at the prospect of having her daughter go out on a second C-rank. Sakura seems a little annoyed but indulges her mother nonetheless. Sasuke is there being teased by Izumi, in her new jounin vest, and Shisui. His mother and older brother are currently out on missions.

 

“Ohayo Mebuki-san, Shisui, Izumi, and congratulations on your promotion Izumi.”

 

“Thanks Naruto, good luck on your mission.”

 

“Yeah you guys need it with all of the crazy shit you three seem to attract.” The three genin give Shisui an annoyed look. “What? Besides it’s only a-”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence. You’ll jinx us, we don’t need to be more doomed than we already are normally.” Sasuke tells him sharply.

 

“He’s right Shisui-san you shouldn’t tempt fate.” Sakura says releasing KI with a smile.

 

“Shisui-san attempting to tempt fate, why am I not surprised?” Kakashi’s voice could be heard and it was from right behind Shisui which made him scream like a little boy or girl (because honestly children’s screams sound pretty much the same).

 

“Don’t DO THAT! And no! I was not trying to tempt fate.” Shisui screeches as he whirls around to face Kakashi and their client.

 

“Maa, good then. Tazuna-san are you ready?” The man looks both half asleep and half drunk and Naruto honestly can’t tell if it’s from last night or this morning.

 

“Hai, let’s go.” The man said obviously trying to hide nervousness.

 

They walk out of the village and it’s agonizingly slow for the three genin. They are used to going around chunin level speeds at all times in formation. Of course the fat old civilian can’t go as fast as they go. Honestly Naruto didn’t know why she took off her gravity seals.

 

Well she didn’t until she decided to scan the road ahead, having looked at a map last night, for signs of hostile ninjas. There are two maybe three hours away from hitting an ambush with two chunin level ninjas. As they get closer to Nami no Kuni she notices a high jounin level ninja’s in Nami no Kuni no doubt waiting for them. 

 

She signals her team with the ANBU handsigns they learned from Kakashi.

 

_ “Ambush ahead. Two ninja. Chunin Level.” _ Everyone was watching her hands and nodded subtly.

 

_ “Good job. Act oblivious, _ ” was Kakashi’s response and that was when the three genin at slightly different times took out different things.

 

Sakura took out her romance novel that she was enamored with. Sasuke fiddled with his tanto and kunai while Naruto absently practiced her handsigns. Naruto then eventually unsealed something she was working on and delved in with a bored sigh. Tazuna seemed both nervous and annoyed.

 

When they came upon with ambush Sakura almost gave up the whole thing. She was obviously pissed at their substandard use of genjutsu. She was so angry she began angrily signing almost causing Sasuke to laugh.

 

_ “What the fuck is this shit? Honestly, genjutsu is not that hard. I doubt that a civilian couldn’t spot this.” _ Sakura signs to them in normal sign language

 

_ “Tazuna didn’t see it.” _ Naruto signs back.

 

_ “Tazuna is drunk.” _

 

_ “Fair point.” _ Sasuke tells her agreeing with Naruto. Kakashi snorts at their little exchange but it seems like he’s laughing at his book.

 

Once they pass the puddle the ambush begins. Two chunin wearing Mist headbands with a slash through them jump out of the puddle. They have connected gauntlets with a razor sharp chain between the two of them. It was a rather stupid weapon in the genin’s opinion. One of the chunin has spiky brown hair on display but the other is completely covered up. Both are wearing gas masks, and have their shared chain rapidly wrapping around Kakashi. They tug and Kakashi gets torn apart.

 

Sakura moves first punching the one with the spiky hair into, and through a tree. This forces the chain to get pulled taut and pull his brother along. He gets impaled on a kunai wielded by Sakura. The other one recovers just in time to see that. Naruto rushes him, punching him in the solar plexus, and then kicking him hard enough that the sound of bones breaking rings out in the clearing.

 

Kakashi appears in a tree completely unharmed. He is giving his best eye smile.

 

“Maa, good work you three. Now, Tazuna-san can you tell me why you have Kiri missing nin after you?”


End file.
